


Digimon: Daisuke's Male Harem

by eclipseshadow2



Series: DigiSex Storyverse [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Brainwashing, Content approved by SCAR, Cuckolding, Daikaru, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Implied Consent, Iori is a Kinky Slut, Large Cock, M/M, Male Harem, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, daiken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipseshadow2/pseuds/eclipseshadow2
Summary: After Returning from a trip to the Digital World. Taichi, Yamato, Takeru, Iori, and Ken ask Daisuke "If you could have any one of us fuck you who would it be" after realizing he could not choose one he makes them an offer "I want a Harem."
Relationships: Hida Iori | Cody Hida/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Motomiya Daisuke/Koushiro Izumi
Series: DigiSex Storyverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144784
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Daisuke's Male Harem Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS:  
> Hikari is dating Miyako and has turned down Takeru's confession.  
> I am Very Kinky.  
> This is a Sexual Fantasy Story.  
> Please Enjoy but Reader Discretion Advised.

Computer Lab, Obdiba Middle School  
4:30PM, Afternoon  
Daisuke & Veemon, Takeru & Patamon, Iori & Upamon, Taichi, Yamato, Ken & Wormon. Along with Hikari & Tailmon, and Miyoko & Hawkmon leave the Digital World through a Computer in the school computer lab.   
  
  
"Well I'm going home now." stated Miyoko, dragging Hikari with her.   
  
  
Taichi and Yamato blocked the exit after the girls ran off with their Digimon. Preventing Daisuke from escaping. "Yo, Daisuke." shouted Taichi as the boys formed a circle. "Wha-what's going on" asked Daisuke. Taichi made a subtle motion to Yamato who replied with a smile. "Daisuke we all have a question for you.-" started Taichi as all the boys directed their eyes to Daisuke.   
"-If you could be fucked by any one of us. Who would it be." asked Taichi. "What" shouted Daisuke, who then covered his mouth to prevent the left over teachers from checking on them.   
  
  
Ken spoke up "I want you Daisuke. You saved me from being the Kaiser, I want to moan your name, worship you, and your cock." petitioned a blushing Ken, turned on and shaking.   
  
  
Takeru started taking off his shirt and hat **"Hikari turned me down. She and Miyako have been secretly experimenting with Miyako's sisters sex toys and decided to become Lesbians for each other. I'm so frustrated, Daisuke. Daisuke I want to be yours. Please allow me to Join Ken in worshiping you and your cock."** moaned Takeru, licking his middle finger and playing with his nipples. Daisuke is taking it all in and getting hard. "Wow." stated Daisuke.  
  
  
Iori started removing his shirt , shoes, and socks. "I-I-" started Iori as Daisuke turned his eyes to Iori. **"I want to be a very naughty boy. I want to strip naked and wear a collar and leash with Property of Daisuke engraved on my neck. Daisuke please train me to be a very naughty boy for you. Allow me to join Takeru and Ken in worship of you."** a blushing Iori admited fidgeting with excitment.   
  
  
"Daisuke me and Taichi are in a relationship but I don't mind sharing with you." stated Yamato surprising Taichi with a lip locked kiss. "Daisuke I practically raised you in sports to be the best. Now I want you to do fuck me Daisuke. Although you should know that Yamato wants a Daisuke sandwich with you fucking me and him fucking you. Just be warned if you choose us." moaned and later explained Taichi.  
  
  
_"Whoa all my male friends are proposing to me. What do I do, I don't want to choose just one."_ thought Daisuke before realizing. " _Wait, I don't have to choose just one do I. I wonder if they would mind a harem."_ thought Daisuke, before grabbing a chair.   
  
"I made up my mind." stated Daisuke as all the boys with varying degrees of in their eyes looked toward Daisuke. "I can't make up my mind on one so I propose an alternative." stated Daisuke before catching his breath. **"I want a Harem with all of you."** stated Daisuke. Everyone gave an "ehh"   
  
"Wait-What" quietly shouted Yamato. Daisuke sat down on the chair and all the boys sat on the floor. **"The truth is I am a very kinky boy.** After hearing what Takeru said happened to him with his confession getting denied I have to admit I am curious on what would happen if I offered to take you all on as my lovers in a Harem. Right now kink wise I want to collar: I want to collar all of you with Property of Daisuke Motomiya collars and leashes. However in the case of Yamato, since you are a rising artist and that would draw attention you would only have to wear it when you, me, and Taichi are fucking." started explaining Daisuke before turning his attention to Takeru, Ken and Iori.   
  
  
"Takeru, Ken, and Iori." stated Daisuke. "As part of the Harem I accept your proposals.-" started Daisuke. Iori looked like he was ready to strip and let Daisuke ravish every pure and innocent part of his body with lust and sin. Takeru was drooling at the thought of having Daisuke fuck him and make him his boyfriend. Ken on the other hand was itching to get fucked and started touching himself through his pants in front of everybody. "-As the three of you will be spending the most time with me. As you are part of our team of chosen. You three will be spending the most time with me...either fucked, fucking or helping me with my homework." stated Daisuke.   
  
"If you all agree to be my Harem Boys. I require you to kowtow and bow in recognization of your Harem Master." asked Daisuke. Daisuke wanted to see how far his potential lovers would be willing to go to be his exclusives. Takeru, Ken and Iori gave each other nods. Taichi got in position. Yamato did not want to be left out but did not like the order but did it anyway.  
"We are Grateful for your offer and happily accept Master Daisuke." stated all three boys in unison. "We accept your offer and look forward to our time together Master Daisuke." stated Yamato and Taichi. Daisuke smirked.  
"I accept your vow of subservience to me your master, you may rise." stated Daisuke, smirking. Daisuke wanted to do one quick thing before they left for home.  
"Alright boys before we head out I have two things I want from you." stated Daisuke as they all turned to Daisuke. "All of you line up for a kiss." ordered Daisuke, as Takeru got on one end and Yamato on the other. Daisuke started with Takeru.  
  
"Takeru" moaned Daisuke as he gave Takeru his first kiss. The two former rivals made out in front of all the remaining harem boys. Takeru came a little from that kiss, as Daisuke pulled away.   
  
"Iori" moaned Daisuke as he took Iori's first kiss and made it an adult one too. "mmah" moaned Iori, muffled by Daisuke's lips. Daisuke pulled away before Iori wet himself. "I don't want you ruining your pants by peeing yourself without a change of clothes can you imagine the humiliation." explained Daisuke. Iori nodded.  
  
"Ken." moaned Daisuke as he took Ken's first kiss and Ken came a little before Daisuke pulled away a string of spit on Ken's tongue.   
  
"Taichi, I can't wait to get my dick in you. However I will settle for a kiss for tonight" moaned Daisuke as he locked lips with his senpai. Daisuke never thought he would be kissing Taichi and he worked his hardest before pulling away. "Daisuke you are a good kisser." moaned Taichi.   
  
"Yamato." moaned Daisuke. Daisuke kissed Yamato like he did Taichi and attempted to dominate before pulling away. "You are better than me at kissing." admitted Yamato. Daisuke got closer to Yamato's ear "I can't wait to experiment with you and Taichi...however I want to get Takeru, Ken and Iori more settled into my kinks before then." whispered Daisuke.  
  
  
"Now for the second thing I want." stated Daisuke. Daisuke walked back over to Takeru. "Takeru. You are to host me, Iori and Ken tonight at your home. Convince your mom to let us stay over." ordered Daisuke. "You want to spend time with me...in my room...in my bed." moaned Takeru at the thought of Daisuke sleeping with him. "You and Iori live in the same apartment building. So I can take my time tonight with all three of you." explained Daisuke. Takeru nodded and got out his flip phone.  
  
In the Car, with Takeru's Mom  
  
  
"Hello" asked the voice on the other end. "Hi Mom." stated Takeru. "Takeru, what's going on why are you calling" asked a frantic mother on the phone. "I'm fine. Hey Daisuke, Iori, and Ken want to come over and spend the night. Can I please?" asked and begged Takeru, making a convincing begging sound. "Sure. However I won't be home for dinner. I'm headed to an interview for a story. I won't be home until late." stated Takeru's Mom. "Thanks mom, I love you." stated Takeru, giddy with excitement. "Okay see you later tonight." stated Takeru's mom before she cut off the call.  
  
  
Back to the school  
  
  
"She said yes. Better yet, she will be out until late into the night doing interviews for a story." stated Takeru. Takeru smirked. "I cannot wait until you claim me Daisuke." moaned Takeru. Daisuke ran his left hand through Takeru's hair. "Okay then...Ken call your mom and let her know you a staying at a friend's house." stated Daisuke.  
"Everyone get dressed. Takeru, Iori, and Ken you are coming to Takeru's with me. Yamato and Taichi see you guys later." ordered Daisuke.   
  
  
Daisuke, Iori, Ken, and Takeru finally arrived at Takeru's home. Upon opening the door, Takeru turned on the light and welcomed everybody in before closing, locking and chaining the door. "You know you are going to have to take the chain off later right." stated Daisuke. Takeru nodded. "I don't want to be disturbed. You are going to breed us right." stated and insisted Takeru.   
Daisuke nodded. "Everyone to Takeru's room." stated Daisuke. Takeru, Iori and Ken went ahead while Daisuke grabbed everyone's backpacks and shoes placed them by the door to the room. Daisuke went in and locked Takeru's door behind him.   
  
  
Daisuke went in to find all three boys on their knees waiting for orders. "You are going to breed us right." begged Takeru. Daisuke started taking off his socks, shorts, underwear, shirts, and goggles while all three boys watched, Iori started drooling. "Ah, that's better." stated Daisuke, sweat glicening off his skin. "Takeru, Iori, Ken. Strip." ordered Daisuke, taking a seat on Takeru's clean bed.   
  
  
  
Iori went first and made a show of it. Iori went socks first throwing them into Takeru's hamper. Iori dropped his pants, underwear, and shirt. Iori standing naked then gave his clothes to Daisuke. **"I don't need these anymore...or at least until you say I do."** stated Iori.   
Iori gave his clothes to Daisuke "I accept." stated Daisuke.  
  
"Takeru you are next." ordered Daisuke. Daisuke put Iori's clothes in the pile of his and mixed them together before sitting to Takeru's bed with Iori. Takeru made a show of his stripping. Takeru removed his socks, underwear, shorts and shirt in one go before tossing all of it except the underwear in his hamper. Takeru gave his underwear to Daisuke. "Here Daisuke, my dirty, sweaty, underwear. You can have it." stated Takeru before sitting on the opposite side of Daisuke. **"You sure want this don't you Takeru."** asked Daisuke. Takeru whispered "Yes. I want you to breed me until you are all I can think about." Daisuke smirked. "I will think about it." stated Daisuke to Takeru.  
  
  
"Ken your turn." ordered Daisuke. Ken dropped his pants, shirts, and socks quickly revealing that Ken wasn't wearing underwear under his pants. "I wanted to be ready so I stopped wearing underwear." stated Ken. Ken put his clothes with Daisuke's and took a seat next to Iori.   
  
  
Daisuke scooted back and shifted into laying on top of Takeru's bed rolling around in it to make it smell like him. "Sorry Takeru, but your room and your bed are going to stink of cum and sweat. Mostly mine." stated Daisuke before stopping.   
  
"Iori. 69 with me. Takeru, do you have any secret toys in your closet." ordered Daisuke. Iori crawled on top of Daisuke and took in the sight of Daisuke's tanned cock. Takeru opened his closet door and revealed a Kink Closet. Daisuke saw three dildos, lube, and Cock Lust Conditioning cds.   
Iori started sucking Daisuke's cock with a straight shot down to the balls before coming back up half-way and starting again. Daisuke moved Iori's to his mouth and started licking. "Daisuke." moaned Iori. Daisuke was getting ready to burst when he jerked his body up and pulled off Iori. "Iori stop. Change position, hands-and-knees facing the pillows." ordered Daisuke.  
Iori got off of Daisuke and changed position facing away from Daisuke and shaking his ass.  
  
"Heh Heh. I'm going to pop your cherry." smirked Daisuke pushing into Iori's virgin boy pussy. "Ah, Ah, Ah." moaned Iori as he endured the pain before Daisuke became settled inside him. " **How does it feel to have me take your virginity Iori. To know that everything you were, everything you are, and everything you will be is now mine. I'm going to take my time teaching you every single one of my kinks, eroding way at your mind until you become truly mine and a cock slut as well. If that sounds like what you want push your hips back on my cock."** Daisuke whispered like a mantra into Iori. Iori responded by bucking his hips onto Daisuke's cock taking it deeper.   
  
  
**"Daisuke's cock. Daisuke. I'm Daisuke's Cock Slut."** moaned Iori. Iori bucked faster, and faster "Right there , my spot, feels good" moans Iori. _"Heh, I didn't have to do anything. I can't wait to see what kind of monster I will create out of Iori."_ thought Daisuke with a smirk. "I'm going to cum Iori, where do you want it." asks Daisuke. "Cum inside me and then all over me." moaned Iori. Daisuke started moving himself with Iori's pace before "Here it comes" moaned Daisuke as he started letting it out and pulled out just enough to spray Iori's back with cum. Daisuke jerked one off over Iori's face and hair making sure to get his cum all over Iori. "Iori wait until it dries before wiping it off." orders Daisuke as Iori passes out. Daisuke gives Iori a light peck "Good Boy Iori."   
  
  
"Takeru you are next." orders Daisuke. Takeru smiled happily as Ken got up and sat in Takeru's desk chair. "Not yet Takeru. Explain that." pointed Daisuke to Takeru's Kink Closet. "A-After I told Yamato about Hikari tell me she went Lesbian and shut me down. Yamato created the CD's in order to shift my lust from Hikari's Pussy to Your Cock. I used the dildo's and lube to train my asshole to be able to handle your cock." revealed Takeru, blushing and shifting.   
  
  
_"Wow, he went that far to forget his love for Hikari and shift it to love for me. I wonder how far I can push Takeru."_ thought Daisuke. "So Takeru has anyone else used your toys other than you." asked Daisuke. Takeru nodded. "Yep. Iori. He walked in on me using my conditioning files and hypnotic spirals to condition myself to be Horny, Gay and Obedient. For Master Daisuke." responded Takeru. "Wow he conditioned Iori to convert to me as well. Heh. I can't wait to claim Takeru now." thought Daisuke. "So what did you do...tell me." ordered Daisuke.  
  
  
Takeru got close. **"I tied Iori to my chair stripped him down and gradually put bigger and bigger dildo's in him over the course of 24 hours. I first popped in the "Cock Lust Conditioning: Mantra and Brainwasher" for the first six hours, then "Cock Lust Conditioning: Lust is Love, Cock is Life mantra" for the next six hours. Finally "Cock Lust Conditioning: Daisuke is your World. Live for Daisuke Mantra and Brainwasher" for twelve hours."** Takeru admitted to blushing and looking very eager. "When's the last time you had something in you" asked Daisuke. "Last Night." admitted Takeru.  
  
"Well now I should reward you for being so truthful with your mouth." stated Daisuke. Daisuke sat up on the bed "Takeru, get between my legs and suck my cock. Clean it with your mouth. I'm going to breed you tonight." ordered Daisuke. Daisuke opened his legs and Takeru started licking from the ball sack. "Oh you know about that huh." stated Daisuke. Takeru let his tongue travel from the nut sack to the tip before sucking down to the base. "Oh yeah, Takeru" moaned Daisuke. Takeru smirked. Takeru moved up about half way and began a pace. "Oh, Oh, Okay Takeru stop." ordered Daisuke. Takeru removed Daisuke's cock. "Daisuke what's wrong did I do something bad?" asked Takeru. Daisuke smirked. "Nothing wrong I just want to finish in your butt instead of your mouth." stated Daisuke.   
  
Takeru smiled and got on his bed facing the opposite direction of Iori. "Daisuke I'm ready" moaned Takeru. Takeru was shaking his ass to get Daisuke's attention. "Takeru, spread em" ordered Daisuke as Takeru spread his cheeks and Daisuke pushed in. **"Ah, Daisuke's cock. How I waited for so long."** moaned and cried Takeru. Daisuke settled and whispered **"Damn your ass is so wet. I don't even need to wait but I will. I have plans for you Takeru. I want everyone to know you are mine and mine alone. Especially the Girls. You are one of my Harem Boys Takeru. When I cum inside you everything you were, everything you are, and everything you will be, are mine. You Are Mine. Takeru if you want this start moving."** whispered Daisuke to an eager slut like Takeru as he immediately started bucking his hips down to the base. **"Daisuke's cock. I want to be Daisuke's Boy. I want Daisuke to Own Me. I want the world to Know I'm Daisuke's Boy."** moaned Takeru not caring who heard him moan. "Good. Are you ready" asked Daisuke, smirking at Takeru's show.  
  
  
"Yes. Please Breed My Ass. Cum inside Me." moaned Takeru as Daisuke let out a large load. "Daisuke's cum is filling me up. I am Daisuke's Boy." moaned Takeru, as he collapses on his bed. Daisuke pulled out and sprayed the remaining on Takeru's back. Daisuke gave Takeru a forehead kiss. "Good Boy Takeru, now sleep."   
  
"Ken your last." stated Daisuke. Ken got down from Takeru's desk chair and let Daisuke sit there instead. "Ken ride me." ordered Daisuke. Daisuke supported Ken as he impaled himself on Daisuke. "Daisuke's cock. Ahh. You are so big. I love you." moaned Ken, getting a pace set up. "Ken grab on I'm moving you." warned Daisuke, picking up Ken and moving him to the dirty landry of Daisuke, Ken and Iori. "I'm going to make you stink like me." stated Daisuke, as he picked up the pace and grabbed his own underwear and stuffed them in Ken's mouth. "Breath thru your nose and you should be okay." ordered Daisuke, as he let his final load out inside Ken.  
  
  
Daisuke pulled the underwear out of Ken's mouth. "Sorry I didn't want to wake Takeru and Iori." as Daisuke and Ken look over to find the two Daisuke Obsessed Sluts sleeping in Daisuke's cum.   
"Should we wake them" asked Ken. Daisuke checked the clock, 07:00PM. "Fuck. I guess we better." stated Daisuke, realizing if Takeru's mom finds her son plastered in cum she might lose her shit. 


	2. Two Cock Sluts and a Dinner Bell (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisuke check his work. Should I wake them its 7PM and we haven't had dinner. Daisuke wakes Takeru with a kiss. After a Reheated Frozen Pizza, Daisuke assigns his harem positions for Ken, Iori, and Takeru. Ken is Daisuke's Tutor and Boyfriend helping with Daisuke's studies. Iori is Daisuke's Eager Kink Slut. Finally, Takeru is Lead Harem Brother and Daisuke's Other Boyfriend. In public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I have ever written. It has occupied every other moment outside of IRL stuff. As Part of the plan to keep this story to four chapters (currently as of this chapter, four are planned). As Chapter 3 will bring in Yamato (Matt) and Taichi (Tai) for a potential threesome with Daisuke sandwiched in the middle. I wanted to put as much as I could into this one chapter.  
> The First Chapter was Published on 11/24/2020.  
> The Second Chapter was Draft-Published on 12/22/2020.  
> (I'm planning for One Chapter a Month, usually by the end of said month)  
> Merry Christmas Everybody!

Daisuke kissed Takeru on the lips which the shock woke him up quickly. "Oh aw, what. Why did you do that for Daisuke. Not that I didn't enjoy it." asked Takeru. "Not that I don't mind seeing you bathed in my cum but it is 07:00PM and I don't know what you have to eat. That and I don't want your Mom freaking out about the mess. So your our host." explained Daisuke to Takeru.   
Takeru had an internal fight and reality set in "Fine, but I'm not eating. I'm going to blow you under the table." snickered Takeru. "Wow. Okay get some underwear on. I'm going to wake Iori." stated Daisuke.   
  
Daisuke walked to the other side of the bed and kissed Iori with tongue to shock him awake "Mmm." moaned Iori opening his eyes. "Ah" stated Daisuke pulling back. "Sorry Iori, but if Takeru's Mom comes home and sees us like this I can only imagine what would happen. You don't have to get dressed but please put some underwear on." explained Daisuke. "Ehh. Fine. Just so you know I was enjoying that kiss." stated Iori getting up. Daisuke went through the dirty clothes and found Iori's underwear. "Fine but if I cum in my underwear you are keeping em." stated Iori, slipping on his dirty underwear.   
  
Takeru's House  
Kitchen  
  
  
"Hmm. Looks like leftovers from last night. Ooh a Frozen Pizza, and Seltzer Water." Takeru took a tally on all the food in the fridge/freezer. "You know how to use an Oven right, Takeru?" asked Daisuke, snickering. "Heh. Of Course, Pizza it is then." stated Takeru, giving Daisuke a peck on the cheek. Takeru followed the directions on the pizza box and put the pizza in the oven.   
  
Daisuke still bottomless takes a seat at the kitchen table. His tanned skin with sweat beading off of it is enticing Iori to do naughty things under the table. Iori gets under the table and starts licking Daisuke's feet. Daisuke surprised by the new sensation looks down to see Iori licking his toes.  
  
"Now Iori wait." ordered Daisuke, as Iori stopped and pulled back. Daisuke decides to change it up, and starts teasing Iori's cock with his feet. "D-Dai-Daisuke, ah ha ha" moaned Iori. Daisuke decides to pick up the pace **"Are you enjoying this, Iori. Come on let me hear you."** teased Daisuke to get a reaction out of Iori. "Da-Da-Dai-Daisuke-sama, I'm gonna cum" moaned Iori, loud enough that Takeru and Ken heard too. Iori came from Daisuke's feet all over his underwear.  
  
**"Iori go back to Takeru's room and put your now cum soaked underpants with my dirty clothes."** ordered Daisuke.  
  
Iori got out from under the table and went back to Takeru's room and started to put his dirty cum soaked underwear with Daisuke's dirty clothes before going through Daisuke's dirty clothes and finding both Daisuke's and Takeru's underwear and sniffing them.  
Iori put Takeru's back down and kept sniffing Daisuke's. _"Ah, Daisuke's underwear it smells like him. So athletic. Oh I so want to keep smelling it but I don't want to make Daisuke-sama worried."_ thought Iori, as he relunctantly put back Daisuke's dirty underwear.  
  
  
Iori put back Daisuke's underwear and walked back out of the room bottomless. Daisuke directed his attention to Iori. "Iori what took you so long." asked Daisuke. Iori decided to just tell him **"I was sniffing your sweaty underwear. The sweat, the musk, and the juices. I forced myself to put it back down as to not worry, Master Daisuke."** Iori shamelessly confessed. Daisuke smirked at the confession. "Good Boy Iori, now come here. Not under the table." ordered Daisuke.  
  
Iori walked back over to the table stood to the left of Daisuke. Daisuke smirked. "Iori sit on my leg." ordered Daisuke, tapping his right leg. Iori climbed onto Daisuke's right leg straddling it. "Iori see my armpits and chest.-" Daisuke pointed to both spots while sitting down at the table waiting for the frozen pizza to finish. " **-Lick my sweat with your tongue and bury your nose in my pits. I want you to know my smell"** ordered Daisuke to the Iori on his leg. Iori smirked and started licking Daisuke's chest.   
  
  
"Beep. Beep. Beep." beeped the Oven. Takeru grabbed some oven mitts and took the Pizza out of the oven to cool. Takeru opened the kitchen tools drawer and grabbed the Pizza cutter. Takeru cut the pizza into eight slices. "Daisuke food is ready" stated Takeru, with a smile. "Takeru do you have any bath towels" asked Daisuke. Daisuke wanted Iori, Ken and Takeru to eat something other than his cum. However Daisuke did not want to explain to Takeru's mom why the whole house is covered in cum. "Yes. How many Daisuke." asked Takeru. Daisuke smiled. "Grab Three and put them on the chairs." ordered Daisuke. Takeru turned off the oven and ran to grab the towels.  
  
  
Takeru returned and put one towel on each chair. "Iori, Takeru and Ken. As much as I love your desire to serve my dick. Please take a seat at the table at the seats with towels on them. I wish to share the pizza with all of you." ordered Daisuke. Iori stopped licking Daisuke and got off of Daisuke. Takeru sat at the chair across from Daisuke. Ken took the seat to the left of Takeru. Iori took the seat next to Daisuke and Takeru.   
  
_"Nice. After we finish eating, I can get a Daisuke Milkshake."_ thought Takeru. Daisuke got out of his chair and put the pizza slices onto four plates left by Takeru. Everyone had two slices on their plates and four cans of water. Daisuke decided to serve each boy their plate himself rather than make them get up. Daisuke served Iori his plate "Thank You Daisuke-sama." moaned Iori. Then Daisuke served Takeru his plate "Thank You for serving the pizza Daisuke" smiled Takeru. "Thank You for heating it up in the oven. Enjoy." smiled Daisuke back to Takeru. Finally Daisuke served Ken his plate. "Thank You Daisuke." stated Ken with a smile.   
  
  
Daisuke went back to his seat with the last remaining plate. "Everyone, be sure to leave enough water for inspection after eating." stated Daisuke, getting a confused look from Takeru and Iori.   
"If you three are to be giving me blowjobs this evening I want to make sure that there is no pizza traces left in your mouths. If that makes sense. Now Please eat." explained Daisuke.   
  
Daisuke ate the pizza quickly and drank almost both cans of water when he started to choke from eating so quickly. Daisuke took in the sight of his boys eating. Ken waiting until the pizza cooled to not get burned. Iori unsure if he should be eating with his hands or with a fork and knife, waited until the pizza cooled. Takeru didn't touch his food, he wanted Daisuke's cock milk for dinner. "Takeru eat some please" asked Daisuke. Takeru can not refuse an order from Daisuke and starts eating. Iori sees this and realizes it is safe to eat with his hands and starts eating. "Ken do you need a fork and knife. Or do you not like pizza." asked Daisuke, Ken blushed and started eating.   
  
Daisuke got up and put his plate in the sink and placed his cans in the sink. Daisuke then went back to the table and waited for each of his boys to finish before inspecting them.   
Takeru finished first and treated the canned water like mouthwash and swished it before swallowing. "Daisuke I'm ready for my in-spec-tion" teased Takeru. Daisuke grabbed a light and did not see any food particles. Daisuke pulled back and Takeru closed his mouth. Daisuke smiled "You Pass. Good Boy Takeru." stated Daisuke, as he ran his left hand through Takeru's hair. "Thank You Daisuke." stated Takeru, as Daisuke pulled his hand back.   
  
Iori finished second and tried to imitate Takeru and swish the water in his mouth before swallowing. "Daisuke, m-my turn. Pl-ea-se." teased Iori. Iori was shaking in excitement in his seat " _Daisuke is going to be looking at me."_ thought Iori. Daisuke grabbed the light from earlier and did his inspection. Daisuke saw something "Iori I see something, see my finger-" Daisuke shows Iori his finger on the left side -"Use your tongue to get the food off of the left side of your mouth, while I watch." stated Daisuke, Iori started blushing harder. Iori obeyed and moved this tongue over the left side of his mouth, feeling the leftovers and using his tongue to scrape it off. Daisuke grabbed the light again. "Now You Pass. Good Boy Iori." stated Daisuke, now giving Iori headpats.   
  
Ken only ate one slice of pizza and drank only one can of water. "Forgive me Daisuke. I can't eat anymore." stated Ken. Daisuke stopped giving Iori headpats and went to Ken. Ken opened wide and Daisuke grabbed his light. "Heh. You Pass. Good Job Ken." stated Daisuke. This time however Daisuke surprised Ken with a bear hug. "D-Daisuke" shouted Ken, in surprise.   
  
"Takeru I want to talk to Ken some more. Can you please take care of the dishes and trash. I will reward both you and Iori later. Okay." ordered Daisuke, as he took Ken and Ken's towel to the couch. Takeru smiled "Fine. I still want to blow your cock for my dessert though." stated Takeru.   
  
Daisuke and Ken sat on the couch. **"Ken within my harem you will have a special role. You are my tutor and will be helping me with my homework. In addition publicly I will be dating both you and Takeru at the same time. You are Harem Brothers, I expect you two to get along. I will admit I may not be fucking you as much as I will be Takeru and Iori but I will be giving you more me time."** explained Daisuke. Ken smiled. "So I will be helping you with your homework and when you do a good job I will get rewarded, is that it." asked Ken. Daisuke was surprised that Ken got it right.   
"Yes, that is the terms of your position. However, Takeru's position will be higher than you in the Harem." stated Daisuke. "Takeru, why?" asked Ken. Daisuke got closer, " **Takeru conditioned himself and Iori to be my devoted lovers. Takeru gave up on Hikari to be mine. To turn him down would be asking him to die. I cannot do that. So as a reward I'm offering him the role of Lead Harem Brother. If you have any problems, come to me as I can override his decisions."** explained Daisuke. Ken nodded, "I understand. I look forward to helping you achieve your goals Daisuke." stated Ken.   
  
  
"Yo, Takeru. Grab your Towel and take a seat we need to talk." called Daisuke. Ken got up with his towel and sat back at the table with Iori. Takeru took the seat next to Daisuke left by Ken on his towel. "What's up, Daisuke." asked Takeru. "Takeru within my Harem I have decided on your role." stated Daisuke, as Takeru started blushing. **"Your role is Lead Harem Brother. You gave everything you are, everything you have, and your future to me. To be my Boyfriend, To be my Lover, You gave up Hikari for me. I didn't even know until you told me. I would be proud if you called me your Boyfriend, in public."** stated Daisuke, blushing like crazy.   
  
"Lead Harem Brother and Boyfriend. Oh wow." stated Takeru. "Stop. I'm not done." stated Daisuke, trying to stop Takeru from turning a simple conversation into a sexual situation. "In addition, Ken will be my tutor and other boyfriend. I expect as Harem Brothers for the both of you to get along and work together. For my benefit." explained Daisuke. Takeru gave Daisuke a kiss on the cheek. "I am your Boyfriend and Partner Daisuke. I will go with anything you ask." stated Takeru. "Well I remember you saying you wanted to give me a blowjob after dinner. How about you get started on that. While I talk to Iori." stated Daisuke as Takeru nodded and started changing position.  
  
  
"Iori, get your towel and take a seat next to me. We need to talk." called Daisuke. Takeru changed position sitting on his knees with the towel under him in case the cum inside escaped. Iori spread out the towel and sat on the couch. **"Hey No fair, Takeru."** pouted Iori, seeing Takeru lick Daisuke's cock. "Iori, calm down." stated Daisuke, raising his voice. Iori got quiet. "Now. I have decided your position with my harem." stated Daisuke, getting Iori's attention.   
  
**"You are my Kink Slut, and quite an eager one too."** stated Daisuke rubbing Iori's face. Iori rubbed his cheek against Daisuke's hand. **"Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke. I'm Daisuke's Kink Slut. He heh."** giggled Iori. **"I'm going to teach and experiment on you. Teach you all of my kinks and experiment with pleasures that will push you even further into my arms. I bet you can't wait can you."** explained Daisuke. "I get to learn about all the Naughty Kinks that Daisuke loves, and have the opportunity to be used to test out those kinks. Aw I wish I didn't have to leave you so I can be at your beck and call, Daisuke." pouted Iori, realizing he did not have permission to stay the night from his mother and grandfather from earlier.   
  
  
"Now, Now Iori. You have a secondary job to do. Keep this a secret from your grandfather and mother. I doubt she would let you anywhere me or Takeru if she knew what we were teaching you." reasoned Daisuke, and gave Iori a kiss, before hugging Iori. **"Tomorrow I plan to ask Yamato for the collars I wanted. I'm going to give you a Property of Daisuke collar to wear on your neck during school. If anyone asks, you have my permission to disarm them through pleasure, weather it is a gangbang or a blowjob."** explained/teased Daisuke.   
  
**"Ah, Takeru. You sure know how to work my cock."** moaned Daisuke. Takeru took that moan as motivation to keep sucking and try to get more of Daisuke down his throat. "Woah, Takeru. Breathe through your nose if you are going that deep. I don't want you choking on my cock." warned Daisuke. Takeru pulled Daisuke's cock back just enough that he would not choke on Daisuke's cock.   
Takeru dove back down breathing in Daisuke's musk from his cock. "Dwaske" muffled Takeru, sucking and slurping on Daisuke's cock. "Ta-Takeru, I'm close." moaned Daisuke, as Takeru pulled the cock back enough to get to taste the cum. "Here it comes." moaned Daisuke as he released shot after shot into Takeru's mouth as Takeru gulped it all down his throat.   
  
"Ah, Takeru." moaned Daisuke as he felt himself stop.   
  
"Wow Takeru, did you swallow all that." asked Daisuke. Takeru rose from Daisuke's cock and sat up facing Daisuke and Iori on his knees and opened his mouth showing what was left of Daisuke's cum. Takeru closed his mouth and swallowed it all down, opening his mouth to reveal it gone. "Daisuke you are delicious." moaned Takeru, getting up to find something to wash it down with.   
Daisuke looked over at the over eager Iori. "Hmm. I wonder if Takeru can help me clean up Iori. I don't want to deal with Iori's parents if they figure it out." thought Daisuke. "Yo. Takeru, I need help with something." called Daisuke. Takeru finished drinking his water to clean out his throat and rushed back over to Daisuke.  
  
  
"We need to get Iori looking like someone who just came back from a study group. He did not get permission from his parents. Unless you have a better idea." explained Daisuke. Takeru flashed a look to Iori who responded with a nod. **"So if me and Iori can convince Iori's mother to let him stay will you fuck us again."** proposed Takeru.   
  
Daisuke gave a look of disbelief. **"If it works yes...but if it doesn't we still have to get Iori looking presentable to both his mom and yours. Eventually they will come home. I love you all but I don't want to risk losing you all because I got greedy. Please Takeru and you too Iori, if you can convince your mom to let you stay the night...Iori I will reward you with a new kink training session, of which I will need Takeru's help."** originally Daisuke stated to explain but later worked out a deal.  
  
Iori and Takeru flashed each other a look, Iori nodded and Takeru grabbed the phone as Iori followed him. Daisuke got off of the couch, grabbed Iori's and Takeru's towels, put the towels back on their spots, and sat down back at the dinner table. Daisuke got a first-class show, Takeru & Iori in "The Caretaker Host V. The Concerned Mother".  
Daisuke smirked as he watched the show. Takeru handed Iori the cordless landline phone and Iori dialed the number, then handed the phone back to Takeru. "I'm going to have to be very convincing." Takeru conveyed using his and Iori's secret code. Iori flashed a smile and quietly mouthed "I believe in you Takeru."   
  
The Hida Residence   
  
"Iori, is that you." asked an agitated Mrs. Hida over the phone, Takeru handed the phone to Iori. "Hi, Mom. I'm over at Takeru's house. I'm giving the phone back to Takeru." quickly stated Iori. "Hello Mrs. Hida, let me apologize, as the host of our Study Group & Sleepover for the oversight of forgetting to have Iori call to let you know he was all right. Even though this study group was actually Daisuke's idea, he didn't think to have Iori call you to get permission since we live in the same apartment block. I got permission from my mother to host the Study Group & Sleepover, it just now occurred to us that Iori did not call home first." a lengthy explanation from Takeru, calmed an agitated Mrs. Hida.  
  
"Well at least Iori is safe." stated Mrs. Hida over the phone before looking at the clock, 20:30. "Hmm, that late already. Takeru.-" started Mrs. Hida. Takeru was making looks at Iori to convey that her mom has been disarmed. "-Takeru" Takeru heard Mrs. Hida on the phone. "I'm here." stated Takeru. **"Seeing how its almost 21:00 do you mind, keeping Iori overnight. That is on the condition that you bring him home yourself and have you, Daisuke, and Ken apologize to me in person tomorrow. Can you make that agreement."** stated Mrs. Hida.   
"Your Mom says yes. However me, Ken, and Daisuke have to escort you home so we can properly apologize for worrying her." Takeru stated in his and Iori's code. "I can. I'm giving the phone back to Iori." stated Takeru handing Iori the phone. "Thanks Mom for letting me stay over." stated Iori, beaming with excitement. "Iori honey don't scare me like that. I will see you tomorrow." stated Mrs. Hida hanging up the phone.   
  
Takeru's House  
Kitchen, 8:45PM (or 20:45)   
  
"She said we can keep Iori overnight. However you, me and Ken have to apologize in person when bringing Iori home tomorrow." stated Takeru, to the surprise of Daisuke. "Wow Takeru and Iori. I did not expect that. Takeru we need to talk first, for now Iori go to the bedroom and wait." stated Daisuke.   
  
Iori ran off into Takeru's bedroom to wait for Daisuke and Takeru. " **Takeru we are going to teach Iori to deep throat cock. I also want to teach Iori some more dirty talk. However then all four of us need to bathe before your mom gets home. Also we should probably wash Iori's and Ken's clothes. Though I'm keeping yours and Iori's underwear."** explained Daisuke to Takeru.  
Takeru sighed. **"Fine. After we give Iori your lesson I will help you with everyone's laundry and bathing Iori. I wish we could stink like young men alone for a lot longer but my mom probably would throw a bigger fit than Mrs. Iori if she knew I said that."** stated Takeru.  
  
Takeru went ahead to check on Iori, while Daisuke went to find Ken. Ken was now on the couch with the towel under him. "Ken." stated Daisuke, running off to find Takeru and Iori.  
  
Takeru's Room  
8:50PM (or 20:50)  
  
Daisuke found Iori waiting on Takeru's bed with Takeru sitting in his desk chair. "Heh. Iori." called Daisuke. Iori perked up and smiled at Daisuke. "Iori your new kink lesson is. Advanced Cocksucking Techniques. Takeru will be your coach, I will be the subject." stated Daisuke. Takeru stood up and rolled the chair over to Daisuke. "Daisuke please sit." stated Takeru. Daisuke took a seat in the chair legs open.  
  
Takeru joined Iori on his knees near Daisuke's cock. **"The first thing you want to do is stimulate the cock. Iori gently grab Daisuke's cock and gently smack it against your forehead and nose. Be sure to breath in as much musk as possible."** Takeru coached Iori on foreplay techniques. Iori got underneath Daisuke's cock, using his left hand reached up and started smacking it against his forehead and nose letting the pre drip off his face. **"That's good now, since Daisuke's cock is stimulated, dive head first to the base of the cock, the ballsack. Lick it good, slurp, and stimulate the balls so that when Daisuke releases later it will be big."** Takeru continued coaching Iori.  
  
Daisuke watched as Takeru coached Iori in techniques that will make Iori into an experienced Cocksucker. Daisuke smiled and watched on.  
Iori drove head first to Daisuke's ball sack and started licking. "Ah, Iori." moaned Daisuke. Iori got one of Daisuke's balls in his tongue and started slurping "Daiwske" muffled Iori, moaned. Iori learned quickly. "Okay Iori, time for the cock itself." stated Takeru. Iori listened.  
  
**"From the base of the cock near the nut sack, place the tip of your tongue and travel up to the tip of Daisuke's cock on one side, take just the tip into your mouth, lick around, remove then travel your tongue around the other side down to the base."** Takeru explained the most advanced foreplay technique he was taught. Iori's eyes sparkled with lust.  
Iori pulled back, tongue out licking the letting his tongue travel along the outer side of Daisuke's cock before kissing the tip. Iori took Daisuke's tip into his mouth the musk was very strong, before pulling back and traveling down the opposite side with his tongue.   
  
"Iori, you're getting good at this." moaned Daisuke. Takeru smiled and nodded at that statement. Takeru decides its time for the final piece of the training. " **Iori, now I want you to pull back and position your mouth near Daisuke's tip."** Takeru ordered as he coached Iori.  
  
Iori pulled back to Daisuke's cock tip. **"Now here comes the fun part. Iori you are to open wide and try to get at least half of Daisuke's cock into your mouth, remember if you are choking pull back but once the tip goes in to your mouth it doesn't come out until after Daisuke cums. You will need to drink his cum."** Takeru explained to a grinning Iori. **"Daisuke's Cock is tasty."** moaned Iori.  
Iori re-positioned his mouth and opened wide taking in as much as four inches before going back to three inches. Iori slurped and sucked on the cock, breathing through his nose taking in all of Daisuke's musk and sweat. Iori changed it up and started bobbing his head trying to take more of Daisuke's cock into his mouth, trying to get it down his throat. Iori started choking on Daisuke's cock so he stopped trying to force it down his throat at four inches. Iori slurped and twisted his tongue around Daisuke's cock.   
  
Takeru hadn't shown him how to do most of these things yet so it surprised them both that Iori had thought it through that far. Iori started going faster getting a reaction out of Daisuke "Iori, I'm close. I can't hold back." moaned Daisuke grabbing Iori's head and forcing his cock deeper into Iori on reaction Iori stopped resisting and let Daisuke do what he wants. Iori breathing though is nose. Daisuke's hands forced the whole of Daisuke's cock into Iori's throat and all six inches into Iori's mouth. Daisuke pulled back a bit letting the ending shots fill Iori's mouth before finishing with only the cock tip inside. Iori swallowed what was left and opened his mouth letting Daisuke's cock out.  
  
"Sorry Iori, I got so into it I forgot it was your first time doing this." apologized Daisuke. Iori sat there processing what just happened. "He He." Iori laughed. Iori kissed Daisuke's cock before sitting back on his knees. **"That was amazing. I almost forgot how to breathe. I can't wait until I learn how to please your cock with my throat. I want you to collar me, I want to seduce anyone who thinks this is wierd and blow them in the school stall until they change their minds. I am Daisuke's Perfect Kink Slut. Thank You for Training me."** Iori first stated with glazed over lust in his eyes, then at the end bowed to Daisuke. Daisuke smirked, and Takeru smiled.  
  
"Takeru gather up Iori's, Ken's and my clothes. Excluding the underwear, I want them to smell. Then start the laundry. I will warm up the bath." stated Daisuke. Takeru looked upset "Fine." stated Takeru. Daisuke took that as a problem. "Wait. Takeru." stated Daisuke, as Takeru stopped.  
  
"What's wrong. I already explained why we can't just stay stinky like we want. Do you want to explain to Iori's mom why her son smells like sex. I don't and I bet you don't either. We also need to get things looking normal. Your mom will probably be home at least 22:00 or 23:00 right? I don't want to risk losing you three because I got greedy. I'm tired of saying it." Daisuke upset that Takeru did not want to get cleaned up, even knowing that if he didn't his mom would be furious and be asking questions that Daisuke would find un-nerving.   
  
"I understand its just...I want something too." stated Takeru. Daisuke forgot to stimulate Takeru into playing along. "I know one thing the both of you can do but first Takeru get the laundry started." offered Daisuke. Takeru nodded and left with Iori's, Ken's and Daisuke's Shirts, Pants and Socks.   
  
Daisuke got out of the chair and sat cross-legged beside Iori. **"Hey Iori, I have an idea on how to reward Takeru for his help. Want in."** asked Daisuke. Iori smirked and nodded. **"You are going to take what you just learned using me for a subject and use it on Takeru. I bet after you work your magic with your mouth he will be less of a pain for me. Can you do it Iori."** asked Daisuke. " **Give Takeru a CockLust Special. It would be my pleasure."** stated Iori, voice heavy with lust and desire.   
  
  
Laundry Closet   
21:00 with Takeru  
  
_"Sigh. I love Daisuke and all but I want some attention too. Although it was kind of hot training Iori to suck cock. I might be getting to worked up about nothing. I should just apologize to Daisuke and Iori. Who knows maybe Daisuke will reward me"_ thought Takeru. Takeru threw in the clothes in the washer and poured in the soap. " **Harem Leader and Daisuke's Boyfriend. Publicly. I can't wait to let the world know who owns my love."** stated Takeru, as he pushed 'start' on the washer and walked back to his room. Takeru knocked on the door "I'm coming in." and opened the door.  
  
  
Takeru's Room  
21:05, Evening  
  
  
Takeru walks back in to find Daisuke and Iori sitting on the floor. **"Takeru take the chair, we are going to give you a reward."** ordered Daisuke. Takeru sat down on the rolling chair. Daisuke thought of something just before saying that. "Iori here will be taking what he learned just now using me to get you off, while I experiment with your feet." explained Daisuke. Iori wasted no time in driving straight to the balls of Takeru. Iori started licking, slurping, and messaging the balls in his mouth "Iori, feels good." moaned Takeru. Daisuke lifted Takeru's left foot, as the basketball star of the school team, Takeru worked up a good sweat. "I'm going to rub my dick against your foot Takeru." stated Daisuke.   
  
Takeru looked over to Daisuke rubbing his dick between Takeru's sweaty toes **"It smells like you Takeru."** Daisuke moaned as he pulled his dick away. "I wonder how they taste" moaned Daisuke as he lowered his face to Takeru's foot and started licking Takeru's toes. "Wha, Daisuke" cried Takeru. Iori stopped sucking to check on Daisuke. Iori saw Daisuke sucking on Takeru's left foot. "I'm not losing to you." stated Iori. Iori decided to travel up to the tip. "Ah Iori, ready for the dick." moaned Takeru. Iori wrapped the tip of the dick around his tongue and then pulled off for a moment.   
  
  
"Hey Daisuke, I want to try something. You game." asked Iori. Daisuke pulled his face away from Takeru's feet. Daisuke smiled "What are you thinking, Iori." asked Daisuke, beaming with pride. **"Can you both fuck me. Takeru down my throat and Daisuke up my ass. Let loose inside me and go wild."** Iori stated, before moaning on the 'go wild' part. **"Heh, you are definitely living up to your title as Kink Slut Iori. I'm game, how about you Ta-ke-ru."** stated Daisuke.   
  
"Iori remember to breathe thru your nose and to let go. Once me and Daisuke start we are in control. Ride out the pleasure in bliss." stated Takeru, Iori nodded. Iori was excited he was going to raise his kink level. Daisuke re-positioned and rubbed Iori's ass crack with his cock. "I'm ready." stated Daisuke. Iori let his tongue travel down to the base of Takeru's cock before pulling back and opening wide. "Ready" stated Iori.  
  
Daisuke shoved his dick in deep hitting the special spot deep in Iori. Takeru thrust his dick into Iori's mouth then put both hands behind Iori's head before pushing Iori deeper. " **You want my cock down your throat, fucking you into Daisuke's Favorite Kink Slut, getting rid of your gag reflex."** teased Takeru. "Damn Iori, your throat is tight." moaned Takeru pulling Iori's head back before repeating and each time getting less and less resistance from Iori's throat. "Your throat is getting easier to fill, keep it up Iori." moaned Takeru. Iori kept his arms at his side letting Takeru and Daisuke use him as they wished.   
  
Daisuke started moving and pulling back to the tip. **"Enjoy my dick, Iori. I love you, My Iori Kink Slut."** moaned Daisuke moving his dick and fucking Iori wildly. Daisuke felt himself getting close "Takeru, Iori. I love you so much. I'm close" moaned Daisuke.  
  
Takeru was enjoying fucking Iori's throat but he was reaching his limit too. "I'm close too. Damn his throat is so good. I'm close too. Get Ready Iori." moaned Takeru. Takeru pulled his cock tip up to the start of Iori's throat in order to be able to pull back when needed. "Here I Come" both Takeru and Daisuke cried as they came in unison. Takeru let out a torrent of cum then pulled back to Iori's mouth to let most of it pool in Iori's mouth before he let it slip out and hit Iori in the face. However some of the cum hit Iori in the face the rest fired into the air and landed on Daisuke's lips and hair.  
  
Daisuke smiled and licked the cum into his mouth. **"You taste good Takeru. We should do this more often."** smirked Daisuke as he started to pull off of Iori, but Iori's ass was still clenched and holding him there. "Hey Iori, I need to get my dick out relax yourself." ordered Daisuke. Iori nodded and relaxed enough to let Daisuke out, then clenched back up.  
  
"So Takeru, are we cool now." asked Daisuke. Takeru nodded. "Thank You Daisuke, now we can get cleaned up." stated Takeru. "Iori crawl to the bathroom across the hall." ordered Daisuke. Daisuke realized with all that cum in Iori it would be hard to walk. "Takeru start the bath, I'm going to get Ken." stated Daisuke. Takeru nodded and watched Iori crawl on his knees with a bloated stomach full of cum.   
  
Takeru's Living Room   
Ken, 20:30  
  
Ken took it upon himself to pick up the living room and kitchen. " _I love Daisuke but those three need to clean up after themselves. No. I can't think that we are brothers now. I love them more then anything."_ thought Ken. Ken turned on the TV and watched the evening news.  
  
Takeru's Living Room  
Ken, 21:30   
  
"Ken, sorry we got into the sex and forgot about you. We are getting cleaned up now." stated Daisuke. Ken turned off the TV and joined Daisuke. "Daisuke, I love you." stated Ken. Daisuke smiled. " **I love you too, but I need that brain of yours more than I need your mouth on my cock. That being said you might get some action but Takeru and Iori trained themselves to be 100% committed to Cock. I don't want you becoming dumb cock sleeve, you are going to be the other half of the relationship. The Brains help with my studies, and to keep Takeru and Iori out of trouble."** stated Daisuke before joining Iori and Takeru in the bathroom.  
  
  
Takeru's Bathroom   
21:30   
  
  
Takeru led Iori to the toilet and all the pent up cum leaked into the toilet. "Ahhh" moaned Iori. "Great Job Iori. I'm proud of you as your teacher." stated Takeru, Iori grabbed Takeru's right leg and rubbed it with his cheek. "Takeru, I love you." moaned Iori. Takeru checked the heat on the bath and let Iori get in first. "Ahh, so warm." moaned Iori. Takeru took over getting Iori cleaned up for Daisuke. Iori placed his back against the edge so Takeru could shampoo his hair. **"I know you can do this Iori. Though you look very cute like this."** stated Takeru messaging Iori's head with the shampoo and his hands. "Takeru, thank you." moaned Iori, letting Takeru wash his hair for him.  
  
"Hey Takeru, can I ask you something." asked Iori. Iori and Takeru were closer than brothers at this rate. "Sure my little, Kink Demon." stated Takeru grabbing the Soap guard and putting it on Iori's head. **"I'm wondering, about my future. I always wanted to be an attorney and bring justice to criminals. Now I'm wondering, should I grow to become Daisuke's Personal Defense Attorney. On top of being a Kink Slut."** stated Iori. Iori still thought about the future this hard "You don't have to decide right now but I would choose Daisuke over anything now. You know that right." stated Takeru. Takeru stopped with the soap. "Iori close your eyes for the rinse." warned Takeru.   
  
Iori closed his eyes as Takeru dumped a bucket of water and washed the soap out. "I think you are done. Iori." stated Takeru. Iori rose from the water, facing Takeru, as he walked back to Takeru's bedroom. Takeru followed and gave Iori a pair of his clean underwear. Takeru changed his bed sheets and Iori waited for Takeru and Daisuke to finish on Takeru's bed.   
  
Takeru let the water drain and drawn a new bath for himself, Ken and Daisuke. "I brought him Takeru." stated Daisuke. "Ken sorry to leave you. Did you figure something for yourself." asked Takeru. Ken "I cleaned up the Kitchen and Living Rooms for you. Please clean up after yourselves in the future. I'm not a maid..yet." stated Ken.   
  
"Easy boys. We are here to get clean, not fight." eased Daisuke. Both boys stood down. Takeru got in first and Daisuke took over the cleaning of Takeru's hair. " **Takeru your hair is all sticky, like you haven't washed in about two days."** stated Daisuke grabbing the shampoo and messaging it into Takeru's hair. " **I couldn't help myself. The more I thought about your soccer star cock, the more I wanted to smell like a sweaty slut for my superstar cock master."** moaned Takeru. Ken laughed and Daisuke blushed. "I like having Daisuke's hands in my hair." moaned Takeru. Daisuke decided he was done washing Takeru's hair. "Takeru get ready for the rinse." warned Daisuke, as he dumped a bucket of water and washed out Takeru's hair. Takeru got out and went to get a pair of clean underwear.   
  
"Takeru can I ask you to check on the clothes." asked Daisuke preparing to get in the tub. Daisuke drained the tub and refilled it once more, this time though both Ken and Daisuke decided to bathe together to speed up the process. "We are getting close to being screwed." warned Daisuke as both he and Ken pre-wash their hair before soaking in the tub and washing up. Both boys got out quickly and got changed into the underwear and shirts left behind by Takeru.   
Takeru took the clothes out of the washer and put them in the dryer. Takeru rushed back to grab T-shirts for all of them before his mom gets home. Takeru forgot the chain on the door.  
  
  
Outside Takeru's House  
22:00, Night  
  
Takeru's Mom unlocked the door but found the chain up. "Takeru, are you there." called Takeru's mom.   
  
Takeru's House  
22:05, Night

Takeru hurried on some PJ Bottoms and rushed to unlock the door. "One Moment." stated Takeru. Takeru unchained the door and let his mom in. Takeru yawned. "Hi Mom, sorry about the door. We didn't want to risk anyone finding out." stated Takeru.   
  
Daisuke and Ken were waiting for Takeru when they heard Takeru's Mom get home. Daisuke is waiting for a moment to help Takeru. Daisuke found some PJ Bottoms and covered up. "If Takeru need me I'm there." whispered Daisuke to Ken and Iori. Ken and Iori nodded.  
  
"Finding out what young man." replied Takeru's Mom, furious that her son tried to lock her out. **"We did have our study night. I got permission from Mrs. Hida to keep Iori overnight, but we...meaning me, Daisuke, and Ken have to return him to their house tomorrow morning. I confessed to Daisuke that I love him. So did Iori and Ken. I-"** started explaining Takeru as Daisuke, Ken and Iori walked into focus. "Takeru stop." asked Daisuke. Daisuke walked into view.   
  
  
**"Takeru, Ken, and Iori. Along with Yamato and Taichi confessed they all had a crush on me. I could not choose just one so I offered to form a Harem. I love Takeru, Ken, Iori, Taichi and Yamato equally. Though I decided to focus on my core three: Takeru, Iori, and Ken. For now. They accepted. I hope you can accept this."** explained Daisuke.  
  
  
Takeru's Mom dropped to the floor. "Takeru is gay to...what did I do to deserve this." Takeru's Mom started crying. Takeru walked over. **"Mom, it's not your fault. I had originally confessed to Hikari...she turned me down. She had been dating Inoue in secret for two years now. I turned to Yamato and he suggested pining after Daisuke. Best decision I ever made."** stated Takeru.   
Daisuke, Ken and Iori joined Takeru. Daisuke gave Takeru a peck on the cheek. "Thanks Takeru. I love you." stated Daisuke all four boys are laughing. Takeru's mom rose from the floor.  
"I..Daisuke was it can we talk please" begged Takeru's mom. Takeru insisted that he, Iori and Ken be nearby to help Daisuke. Daisuke took a seat at the table across from Takeru's Mom.   
  
Kitchen Table  
22:15, Night  
  
Takeru, Ken, and Iori are sitting on the couch while Daisuke and Takeru's Mom discuss their relationship. However Takeru is keeping his ears open to defend Daisuke if his mom goes crazy.   
  
"So, how are you going to keep up with them." asked Takeru's mom. "Me and Takeru go to the same school, attend the same classes, other than sports, I'm soccer he's basketball. Takeru wants payback against Hikari. We are planning to kiss in front of everybody at school and make sure everyone knows who Takeru is dating." started Daisuke. "Iori usually joins us in the computer lab after school. We go to the Digital World, fight a battle, return home. However after the girls left. Yamato and Taichi blocked my exit. Iori started stripping, Takeru removed his shirt and hat, and Ken was begging for my cock. Before I knew it I had Five very cute and hot guy begging me for love. I don't know how I'm going to keep up with Yamato and Taichi. **That said...my core three that will receive most of my love are: Takeru, Iori, and Ken. I love them, I won't let myself get greedy."** finished Daisuke.   
  
  
"So you...can't believe I'm asking this...fucked Takeru, Iori, and Ken already." asked Takeru's Mom. "Yes, we also worked very hard to clean up the mess. Our clothes are in the dryer. Takeru took care of that. Ken cleaned up the Living Room and Kitchen areas as I fucked Takeru and Iori in Takeru's bedroom...which they begged me for and I didn't even ask. Takeru is one kinky guy, but I can handle him...Iori's more kinky than Takeru...I can handle him...Ken is my tutor and other boyfriend. It will be a small challenge keeping both Ken and Takeru happy but I welcome the opportunity to have them both and Iori as my lovers." explained Daisuke.  
  
Takeru's Mom gave up. "I-it will take some time for me to process...but...I will say this. Don't hurt Takeru or I will make your life hell. You have my blessing. Daisuke." stated Takeru's Mom.   
Takeru shot up off the couch and practically tackled Daisuke. "Daisuke." shouted Takeru, turning his attention to his mom. "Thank You Mom, it means the world that you approve of us." shouted Takeru.   
" _Now if only Mrs. Hida and Ichijoji are this easy we should be golden."_ thought Daisuke. 


	3. Chapter 3A: Iori's Morning Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iori rises out of bed before Daisuke, Takeru, and Ken. Rather than risk waking Takeru's Mom. He decides to get his breakfast from Daisuke. However When Daisuke wakes up he tells Iori "Good Morning. As Punishment for waking me. Once you are done, you are to get Takeru and Ken off as well understood." Iori blinks his eyes as if saying Yes. The Boys have a big day planned afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was not originally planned but after you type three or more paragraphs. What do you get. The startings of a chapter.

The Next Day (Saturday)  
Takeru's Bedroom   
  
Early Morning 6am   
  
Daisuke, Iori, and Takeru are all sharing Takeru's bed. Daisuke is sleeping in the middle, with Iori on the right of Daisuke, grabbing Daisuke's right arm. Takeru is on the left of Daisuke, went to bed grabbing Daisuke's left arm. Ken is sleeping in the floor on a futon.   
  
Iori's eyes stirred and opened up with a light yawn. _"Huh. I'm up first."_ thought Iori. Iori took a moment to take in the room.  
  
 _"If I remember right. Takeru locked the door. Both Takeru and Daisuke are still asleep. I'm hungry."_ thought Iori. Iori quietly dove under the covers and climbed in between Daisuke's legs. Iori quietly fished out Daisuke's semi-hard cock from the underwear Takeru provided. ** _"Daisuke's Cock. My Lover and Reason for Existence."_ **thought Iori.   
  
Iori took a second to breath in the musk. **_"Daisuke never washes his cock so that I can smell his musk. Let's Eat."_** thought Iori as Iori drove his mouth all the way down the cock and started working Daisuke's cock. Iori kept his slurping to a minimum to let Takeru and Daisuke sleep.  
  
"Mmm. Daisuke." thought Iori, as he works the balls out of the underwear. "what is that" asked a sleepy Daisuke. Iori drove his face down to Daisuke's balls and managed to get all of Daisuke's cock down his throat and Daisuke's balls in his mouth.   
  
  
Daisuke took a peek under the blanket and found Iori sucking and bobbing on Daisuke's cock. _"Well that figures. Iori is a kinky slut, he probably got hungry and decided to wake me by making me cum."_ thought Daisuke.  
  
"Oh, Iori." whispered Daisuke, Iori's eyes met Daisuke's. " **Don't get any cum on the bed. Swallow every drop. As punishment, you will be giving Takeru and Ken this treatment too. No real breakfast for you."** whispered Daisuke to try not to wake Takeru or Ken.   
  
Iori blinked his eyes in understanding. Daisuke grabbed the blanket and re-covered his body. Iori went back to quietly sucking and bobbing on Daisuke's cock. _"Damn Iori, does good work."_ thought Daisuke trying not to moan out of risk of waking Takeru and Ken early. Daisuke was having a hard time holding back and reached down to grab Iori's head. Daisuke forced Iori's head down to his base and let out shot after shot of cum. Iori swallowed and quietly glup each shot down his throat without resistance.  
  
  
Once Daisuke was done releasing his cum. Iori used his tongue to clean Daisuke's cock of any remaining cum and pulled back. Iori stuck Daisuke's cock back inside the underwear before turning his face up at Daisuke. Iori gave Daisuke a big smile. The smile was as if Iori was saying **"Thank You for the Big Hot Morning Load. Daisuke. I love sucking your cock."** is what Daisuke was thinking when he saw Iori's smile.   
  
  
Iori quietly moved out from in-between Daisuke's legs and moved over to Takeru. _"I wonder how much tasty cum I can get from Takeru."_ thought Iori, moving to get in between Takeru's legs. Daisuke laid back down in the bed to keep Takeru from waking up pre-maturely, as Iori started to work his magic.  
  
Iori coaxed Takeru's dick out of the underwear before taking a moment to smell it. _"It's nothing like Daisuke's. Takeru washed it. There is some musk but not as much as Daisuke. Oh well."_ thought Iori.  
  
Iori drove in all the way shoving the entire dick and licking around the balls in one go. _"mmm. Takeru."_ thought Iori as he started bobbing his head on Takeru's dick. "Iori" moaned Takeru in his sleep. Daisuke was shocked _"Did Takeru wake up."_ thought Daisuke. "Keep it up" yawned Takeru going back to sleep. Iori took that as an all clear and started getting more active.  
Iori quietly licked and bobbed his head deeper taking in Takeru's balls. Iori stuffed the entire dick down his throat and messaged Takeru's balls. "What is that feeling." asked Takeru, stirring up. Takeru quietly yawned as Daisuke quietly kissed Takeru on the cheek "Morning Babe. Take a look under the covers." stated Daisuke.  
  
Takeru lifted up the blanket to find Iori bobbing, sucking, and messaging his dick and balls. **"Iori's a good kink slut. He was hungry so he is giving us each a blowjob and drinking the cum."** quietly whispered Daisuke. "Your mouth feels good Iori. Keep it up." quietly moaned Takeru. Daisuke grabbed Takeru's head and kissed him on the lips. Takeru was in shock but relaxed and joined in with Daisuke and enjoyed the making out. Daisuke pulled back leaving a trial of saliva.  
  
"What was that for, Daisuke." asked Takeru, quietly. "You looked so cute, I could not resist kissing you." quietly replied Daisuke. Takeru felt his time come, grabbed Iori's head and pushed Iori all the way down on his dick. "Enjoy your breakfast Iori." quietly moaned Takeru. Takeru came and Iori swallowed shot after shot of Takeru's cum. Iori was getting a little bulge in his stomach from all the cum.   
Once Takeru finished his release Iori cleaned Takeru's cock, slowly removed the cock from his mouth and throat. Iori smiled and quietly stated "Thanks for the Delicious Meal, Takeru." stated Iori. Daisuke and Takeru smiled "You are very welcome, Iori." stated Takeru.   
  
Iori crawled out from Takeru's legs and crossed over Daisuke's legs. Iori then crawled out from under the covers. Iori quietly stepped down on to the floor near Ken's futon. "Ken and Daisuke play soccer. I wonder how tasty Ken's cock will be." thought Iori, preparing to crawl under Ken's covers. Daisuke and Takeru watch Iori crawl under the covers. **"Iori is everything we hoped for, right Takeru."** quietly whispered Daisuke to Takeru. Takeru blushed and nodded. Takeru moved his head into Daisuke's lap. "T-Takeru" quietly moaned Daisuke. "Your lap is warm." quietly stated Takeru before falling asleep again.   
  
Iori quietly climbed between Ken's legs. _"Wait"_ thought Iori. Iori saw that Ken removed the underwear and shirt he was provided with, sleeping bare naked. _"Well, that makes this next part easier."_ thought Iori. Iori smelled Ken's musk before taking in the smell. "Ken's musk isn't as strong as Daisuke's. Guess he washed down there last night. Sigh. Oh well, wonder how much cum I can get out of him." thought Iori.  
  
Iori positions his drooling mouth above Ken's thick cock, about the same length as Daisuke's at 7 inch long but an inch thicker in size. **_"This may end up choking me. I can't wait."_** thought Iori before shoving most of Ken's cock down his mouth and throat. _"I'm going to tease him, then choke on Ken."_ thought Iori before diving down to Ken's balls and starting to lick.  
Iori licked and started trailing up to the tip of the dick. _"I can't wait. I'm going in."_ thought Iori, excited at the possibility of choking on Ken's cock. Ken felt something warm on his dick, immediately Ken woke up and threw off the covers to find Iori giving him a blowjob. "Morning Ken." stated Daisuke, with a sleeping Takeru in his lap. "M-Morning Daisuke." moaned Ken.  
  
"Ken, quiet moans." reminded Daisuke. Ken nodded. "Iori is good at working a cock isn't he Ken." teased Daisuke. Iori realized both Ken and Daisuke were talking about him "mmm." muffled moan from Iori. Iori started bobbing, taking inch after inch of Ken's cock. Trying to get every inch of the 7 incher down his mouth. Ken grabbed Iori's head pushed him off of his dick.  
  
"What did you do that for." asked Iori, disappointed. Ken took in the sight and smirked. "No reason, I just wanted to see your reaction Iori. Now open wide." stated Ken. Iori took the hint and opened his mouth as wide as he could. Ken lined up his cock and grabbed Iori's head. Ken started moving Iori's head on his cock getting in all the way before pulling out half-way before forcing it all back in again. "Iori, I'm close." warned Ken. _"Ken is going to cum."_ thought Iori, preparing himself.  
"I'm coming." lightly moaned Ken. Ken forced Iori to his base as he released his cum. Iori drank down Ken's load. _**"This is more than Daisuke."**_ thought Iori as he kept drinking down Ken's cum. After a minute Ken's cock stopped releasing cum. Ken released Iori's head.   
  
Iori used his tongue to clean Ken's cock and to get any remaining cum or sweat off of Ken's cock. Iori released Ken's cock and took in several deep breaths before sitting quietly staring at Daisuke.   
Daisuke smiled at the show Iori gave to him. "That was a good show Iori. Tell me what you think of our cocks." asked Daisuke, wanting to hear Iori talk about how much he loved sucking their cocks.  
  
Iori nodded and smirked. **"Daisuke's is Perfect. No Question. The Musk melted my brain and then instinct took over. I can tell you never wash down there Daisuke, which is perfect for a Cock Sucking Kink Slut like me. I have more to work with and more to look forward to."** Daisuke blushed and smiled when Iori laid on the praise to his dick.   
**  
"Takeru's dick is big and cum is delicious but there was barely any musk. I can tell that Takeru washed down there last night. Which is a shame I wanted to taste my mentor's musk ridden dick again. Oh well that's just something I have to look forward to."** Takeru blushed at Iori's blunt response about his dick.  
  
" **Ken's is huge and it shoots a lot. I can tell you were storing up Ken. You are as big as Daisuke when hard, but you shoot it all at once. Like Takeru I can tell you washed down there but there was still some musk but not as much as Daisuke."** Ken blushed and Iori's praise to his dick.   
  
  
Iori smirked devilishly while looking at all three boys. **"Honestly, if I could spend the rest of my Grade School and Middle School years sucking cock. I might not need anything else for the rest of my life. As long as I get to worship your cocks."** Iori admitted without restraint.   
  
Daisuke couldn't hold back and dropped down off the bed. Daisuke sat down on the futon in front of Iori. "Daisuke?" questioned Iori. Daisuke kisses Iori, shoving his tongue in Iori's mouth. Iori's and Daisuke's tongues fight and Daisuke gets a taste of him, Takeru, and Ken's cum. Daisuke and Iori pull away a string of saliva connecting them.   
  
  
"Hey Iori, I just realized. You got all of us off but no one got you off yet. Can I have the honor of taking your penis virginity with my mouth." proposed Daisuke. "Wait Daisuke." stated Takeru, turning it into a yawn. Daisuke turned his attention to Takeru. "Instead of taking Iori's penis virginity now. How about we make it a reward." suggested Takeru.   
"Explain your plan Takeru." asked Daisuke. Takeru sat up and sat cross-legged. "Once we convince Mrs. Hida and Iori's Grandfather to accept our relationship. Iori will get his reward of a blowjob. Of course Iori we expect your help." quietly explained Takeru. Daisuke smiled. "I see where your going with this honey. I love you all." stated Daisuke quietly.   
  
"So Iori, once we convince your mom and grandfather of our relationship. I will reward you for your patience with my request. Can I count on you." asked Daisuke.   
  
Iori thought through his answer before replying with "Rewarding me with a blowjob. No. My counter offer is this" stated Iori getting Daisuke and Takeru's attention. **"Daisuke gives me the blowjob he offered me to secure my cooperation. Once everything works out in the end we expand my kink level by 10 points, and as part of that...corrupt me down to my very soul. I'm your Kink Slut Daisuke, after we get my guardians out of the way let me show you how kinky and devoted I can be."** proposed Iori.   
  
  
"Deal." stated Daisuke. "Yes, thank you Daisuke." quietly shouted Iori. "Daisuke!" slightly loud shouted Takeru. Daisuke turned to face Takeru, who is flustered and upset. "I cannot say no to Iori's offer. If it makes you feel any better you can shove your dick in my face too." stated Daisuke. Daisuke teased Takeru. "It's not that but...if we don't make Iori earn it now. He won't know when to stop." reasoned Takeru.   
  
  
"Iori." stated Daisuke getting Iori's attention at eye level. "Remember I'm doing this in accordance with our agreement. You are to help me get your mom and grandfather to approve of our relationship. This is a down payment to secure your cooperation. I expect you to keep your end of the agreement or I'm cutting you off." reminded Daisuke. Iori nodded. "I know. I will help once you help me. Will that make you happy Ta-ke-ru." stated Iori.   
  
Daisuke started by kissing Iori's neck, licking Iori's left nipple and playing with Iori's bellybutton with his tongue. Daisuke got under Iori and started playing with the base of Iori's dick and expediting the process. "Daisuke." lightly moaned Iori. "Heh." chuckled Daisuke, dragging his tongue down toward the end of the cock before lining up at the tip.   
Iori's cock was still covered with skin, a sign of a virgin. Daisuke dove in. "Mmm. Daisuke." quietly moaned Iori. Iori watched Daisuke bob his head on his dick and got an idea. "Sorry, Daisuke." warned Iori before he grabbed Daisuke's head and forced his five incher toward the back of Daisuke's throat. "Damn Iori, remember Daisuke breathe through the nose." thought Daisuke as he adjusted to Iori's movements.   
  
"Daisuke's throat is good." quietly moaned Iori. Daisuke could tell Iori was close and went crazy on him. "No, so soon." quietly moaned Iori as he came for the first time from someone blowing him. Daisuke swallowed Iori's release each shot going down his throat. Iori released his grip on Daisuke's head as shots of cum started to end.   
After Daisuke got up Iori fell toward Daisuke. Iori fell into the arms of Daisuke as he fell back asleep. "Mmm. Daisuke's arms." quietly moaned Iori. "Hey Iori." stated Daisuke. Iori cracked open an eye.  
  
"Oh Daisuke. Hold me more. I like this." stated Iori. Daisuke could not indulge this anymore.   
"Iori you Mom wants me, Ken and Takeru at your place by noon. Personally I want to get there early. So we have time later. I'm sorry but you need to get up." stated Daisuke.  
  
Daisuke checked the time 07:00. "It's 7am we need to get moving. You can sleep later. I promise." stated Daisuke. Iori yawned. "Hmm. Fine. I will get up." stated Iori.   
  
Daisuke roused his boys from their beds and they all got redressed before leaving Takeru's room. Takeru went and got their clothes from the laundry room from last night, they all changed clothes before taking Takeru and Iori into Takeru's bathroom.  
  
"Hey Takeru, do you have any mouthwash." asked Daisuke. "Yes. What are you thinking." asked Takeru. "Well we don't want Iori's breath smelling like cum." stated Daisuke. Iori poured a small cup of mouthwash. "Iori this mouthwash has alcohol in it to kill germs. Do Not Swallow." reminded Daisuke. Iori took the cup and swished for two minutes before spitting.  
"Iori breath test." stated Daisuke. Iori breathed out and Daisuke checked for cum smell. "I can barely smell it but its there. Passing barely Iori." stated Daisuke. Iori smiled.  
  
Daisuke went to his backpack and found a small bag and a box with card "From Yamato and Taichi." read Daisuke. "I expect you to pay us a visit for our payment partner." read Daisuke. " _Yamato must have snuck them into my backpack when I wasn't looking."_ thought Daisuke. There they were three collars. Purple for Ken, Yellow for Takeru and Green for Iori. _"That Yamato how did he get these in my bag. Something is not right here."_ thought Daisuke, going to hide the collars in his pack until he can ask Yamato if he put them there. _"If a Digimon put them there it would be trouble."_ thought Daisuke. Daisuke grabbed all four boys stuff: backpacks, shoes, and gifts to him.   
  
When it was time to leave it was now 10am. "Well that took longer than I wanted but we are on our way." stated Daisuke. 


	4. Chapter 3B: Daisuke's Cherry Popping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisuke, Ken, Takeru, and Iori head to the Hida Apartment to get interogated by Mrs. Hida and to neogiate a favorable situation. Afterwards its off to Yamato and Taichi's Apartment, to take up Yamato's offer for a fuck. That later turns into a Everyone X Daisuke situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on finishing this so quickly but I couldn't get motivated to work on anything else (outside of IRL Essential Worker shit). So In record time of 5 days. This is the end of Chapter 3. Chapter 3B: Daisuke's Cherry Popping. Enjoy.

Outside the Hida Apartment   
10:30AM, Saturday  
  
Daisuke, Ken and Takeru brought Iori home as promised. As part of the conditions the three agreed to hear out Mrs. Hida's concerns and hopefully have them come around to letting Iori be a part of Daisuke's Harem.  
  
"Ah, Iori. All of you come in." stated Mrs. Hida. Daisuke and Takeru knew that they would be doing most of the negotiating with Mrs. Hida. Daisuke and Takeru took a seat at the table with Mrs. Hida to discuss her concerns. "So who was to blame for the oversight last night." asked Mrs. Hida. Daisuke "It was my fault, everything just happened so quickly that I forgot to have Iori call before coming over after school." explained Daisuke. "Who made the phone call." asked Mrs. Hida. "Takeru and Iori." stated Daisuke.   
  
Iori heard his name and got up from his seat on the couch with Ken and his grandfather. "Is something wrong I heard my name." asked Iori to Daisuke, Takeru and his mother. "Your mom just asked who made the phone call. I answered Takeru and Iori. Sorry if I made you get up for no reason Iori." stated Daisuke. Iori smiled. "No Problem, Daisuke." Iori walked back over the couch and sat down.   
  
"That was strange." stated Mrs. Hida as she realizes that her son's mannerisms do not match her knowledge of him. "What brought that on." asked Mrs. Hida. "Crap. She is figuring it out." thought Daisuke. Takeru rushed in. "That was my fault. Through Daisuke agreed to take responsibility for my mistake." stated Takeru. "What do you mean by that?" asked Mrs. Hida.  
"Ken, Takeru and Iori confessed to me yesterday afternoon at school, that all three had a crush on me. That doesn't include Yamato and Taichi. I couldn't decide on one so accepted them all and offered a Harem." stated Daisuke. Iori's grandfather heard something and decided to check it out.   
  
  
"A A Harem?" startled Mrs. Hida started. "Takeru had confessed to Hikari and she shot him down. Yamato gave him conditioning files to redirect his love from Hikari to me. Unfortunately Iori walked in on him and well. I'm going to let Takeru finish this." started Daisuke.   
"I-I will admit I exposed Iori to the files I was using. At the time I was desperate for a partner and kind off pushed him too far but Iori never used our safe word 'Stop' or I didn't stop." explained Takeru. Iori knew that his mom was upset at Takeru and Daisuke and rushed over.  
  
"Stop" stated Iori. Iori interrupted Mrs. Hida's questioning.

 **"It was my fault too. I walked in without announcing myself first. Takeru was locking himself in his room for hours on end. Everyone was concerned that he was going to do something suicidal. Looking back on what happened. I don't regret what I have become. While I don't expect you to accept it, I at least ask you to respect our relationship. I love Daisuke, Takeru, and Ken like I never thought possible. Takeru looks out for me, Ken helps us with our homework, Daisuke makes sure I eat and get to sleep. We just stayed overnight at Takeru's and Daisuke showed a side of him that makes me proud to be his partner."** explained Iori. Iori meant every word too.  
  
  
"Iori." stated Daisuke, tearing up. "Iori." stated Mrs. Hida, also tearing up. "Iori." stated Takeru, also tearing up. Daisuke, Takeru and Mrs. Hida jumped up and dog-piled Iori in a big hug. "Hey too many people. can't breathe" struggles Iori. Takeru and Daisuke climb off Iori. Iori let's his mom hug him longer. Mrs. Hida lets go and Iori joins them at the table.   
  
"I have no issues. All that I ask is that Iori calls home after school and before dinner on the weekends. Also if it is not too much trouble I would like a way of contacting you Daisuke if I need anything. Daisuke, as of now Iori is just as much your responsibility as he is mine." stated Mrs. Hida. Iori ran over to Takeru and Daisuke and they started hugging. "Thank You, Mom. Daisuke, Takeru." Iori cheered and started laughing.   
  
  
" _I better get a cellphone so I can be reached better. It would be awkward if my parents and Jun started asking questions."_ thought Daisuke. "Mrs. Hida I thank you for your understanding and respect for our relationship." stated Daisuke bowing out of respect.   
  
Daisuke is being given a responsibility: Iori. In all aspects of Live, Love, Safety, Happiness, Health, etc. "I have one request." asked Daisuke. "It was really hard to get everyone back into their clothes. I had Takeru wash all our clothes overnight. If it would not be too much of a problem, can me and Takeru take a set of clothing for Iori to wear when sleeping over or to change into. We would store the clothes in our rooms." explained Daisuke. Iori started laughing "Just ask me. I would have done that in a heartbeat." stated Iori.   
Daisuke sighed. "Thanks Iori." stated Daisuke, giving Iori a peck on the forehead. Iori went into his room and changed out of his freshly-washed yesterday clothes and grabbed some more useful clothes.  
  
Iori walked back in wearing a Blue T-Shirt with Purple collar, brown shorts, and shoes with yellow socks. Iori walked over and gave Daisuke a set of extra clothes for him to wear when visiting. "Here. Shirt, Shorts, Socks, and Underwear." stated Iori also giving a set to Takeru.   
Daisuke stashed the clothes in his backpack and set down the pack. Daisuke, Ken, Takeru and Iori decided to spend some time with Iori's family. **_"I'm really lucky to have them."_ **thought Daisuke.  
  
Four Hours Later  
02:30PM (14:30), Saturday.  
  
  
"Iori, Ken, and Takeru. I have an appointment with Yamato and Taichi. Time to get ready." stated Daisuke. Daisuke had told Yamato and Taichi that he would like to get Iori, Ken and Takeru settled in first before visiting. Iori slipped on his shoes, Daisuke grabbed his backpack, Takeru got on his shoes and Ken as well. All Four Boys Bowed. "Thank You for Your Hospitality." said all four in Unison. All four left Iori's house.  
  
After several train changes and calls. Daisuke, Takeru, Iori and Ken arrived at Yamato & Taichi's Apartment. After getting lost they finally arrived.   
Yamato & Taichi's Apartment  
04:00PM (16:00), Saturday  
  
  
Daisuke rang the doorbell. "Coming" shouted a voice from inside. The door opened and the person who answered it was Taichi. "Ah, Daisuke. You brought everyone." stated Taichi as he let the boys in. Taichi closed, locked, and chained the door.   
  
Yamato and Taichi had finished afternoon classes and just got back from High School. "So Daisuke what brings you here. Going to take Yamato up on his offer." asked Taichi. Daisuke smirked as he started removing his shirt. "Yep." stated Daisuke. "Wait Daisuke what did Taichi mean by Offer." asked Takeru. Daisuke waited until he finished stripping until he was fully naked surrounded by the others. Yamato saw the show and got up off from the television area and kissed Daisuke.  
  
"Yamato offered to let me fuck Taichi. On the condition that I let him pop my cherry boy butt and fuck me raw. Of course once Yamato is done I am open to additional offers." stated Daisuke. "Daisuke you are my master, however I want to ask for your permission." asked Yamato. Yamato knew the rules, even if he wanted to fuck Daisuke like he was breeding a bitch he needed Daisuke's compliance. "Permission for what." asked Daisuke.   
  
"Permission to temporarily take control from you for the duration of our fuck session. You are supposed to be my master so I want permission to use you like a slut Daisuke." stated Yamato. Yamato knows if he started fucking a virgin like Daisuke he would not be able to resist trying to break him. "Heh. Of Course, in fact all of you, except Iori, have permission to fuck me after I finish with Yamato. Afterward, if I pass out, Takeru is to assume management of the harem until I wake. That for you Yamato means Takeru is in charge if I'm unable to make decisions. Is that clear." stated Daisuke. Yamato smirked.  
  
Yamato and Taichi have been experimenting sexually in secret for years. Yamato couldn't wait anymore. Yamato and Taichi started stripping. Taichi had Saturday Soccer Practice and had not showered yet. Yamato had finished finals but went to cheer Taichi on. Neither boy had bathed yet.  
  
Yamato took a seat on the couch and pushed away the ottoman. "Daisuke. If I fuck you without any lube it will hurt. Start Sucking." ordered Yamato. Daisuke dove his head down to Yamato's nuts and started licking. "Taichi, prep him if you would." asked Yamato. Taichi got under Daisuke and started licking Daisuke's ass. "Wha." surprised Daisuke reaction.   
  
"Don't mind me Daisuke, just getting your ass ready for Yamato's dick." snickered Taichi, as he went back to rimming Daisuke's ass. Daisuke let his tongue travel up Yamato's 8 inch cock and started licking the head. Daisuke removed the tip from his mouth and let his tongue travel down Yamato's dick to his hairs before returning to the tip. "Nice Show Daisuke. Are You Ready for the first part of our session." stated Yamato with a smirk. "You want me to try and swallow your cock." asked Daisuke. Yamato raised an eyebrow. "If you think you can do it. Let me see you try." stated Yamato.  
  
Daisuke remembered what he tried using Takeru's feet and Iori's Cock Sucking education to prepare himself for what would his first time taking a cock bigger than his, but not his last. "Hey Takeru." called Yamato. Takeru looked upset to see Daisuke, willingly letting his brother use him like a slut. "What, nii-san is Daisuke not enough." stated Takeru, upset at his brothers blatant use of Daisuke. "Does anyone want to suck Daisuke's cock, if it's going in Taichi it should be wet." reasoned Yamato. Takeru shook his head. "No. If you have been fucking Taichi for as long as you claim, you should have some lube hanging around. Am I right?" retorted Takeru.   
  
Yamato raised another eyebrow. "T-Takeru. I forgot I had it. It's in my room. Do you mind getting it for me." asked Yamato. Takeru had Iori and Ken follow him, he didn't want to risk Yamato attempting to ask for favors without reason.   
  
"Hey, I'm almost ready to start. Stop focusing on Takeru and pay attention to me." shouted Daisuke as he got Yamato to look at him. Daisuke opened his mouth wide and attempted to take up to three inches all at once. "Dai-Daisuke." moaned Yamato.   
  
Taichi saw something on the ottoman. "That will work." thought Taichi. The item on the ottoman was an unopened bullet vibe. Taichi stopped licking to open it. "Yamato, I will suck Daisuke once I get this vibe in him." stated Taichi. Taichi pushed the vibe into Daisuke's ass getting past the tight bundle of an entrance before turning the vibe to level one. "Mhmm, ha em." muffled Daisuke, reacting to the vibe. Taichi rested his head under the couch and lined up with Daisuke's semi-hard 6.5 inch dick. _"Heh. Time to give Daisuke a light licking."_ thought Taichi.  
  
Daisuke sucked, slurped, and stuffed inch after inch of Yamato into him. Daisuke started breathing through his nose to get through the gag reflex. Daisuke managed to get all 8 inches in his mouth. "Damn Daisuke. Even Taichi has a hard time getting in all the way in." moaned Yamato. Daisuke pulled back to about six inches before starting to bob on the cock. " _Yamato is going to destroy my ass with this cock. Can't wait."_ thought Daisuke, getting used to the cock in his mouth and increasing his pace. "Oh so you lick swallowing. My thick cock. Daisuke." moaned Yamato, using dirty talk.   
"Daisuke I'm getting close. Stop. I'm ready." warned Yamato. Daisuke slowly pulled back on the dick, "Ah." moaned Daisuke, as he removed the dick from his mouth. Taichi got out from under Daisuke and he and Daisuke got on all fours. Daisuke lined up his dick with Taichi's ass. Yamato removed the bullet vibe and lined up with Daisuke's ass.  
  
Daisuke thrust in first. "Ah Taichi. I'm in." moaned Daisuke. "That's strange. Taichi-senpai's ass is loose." thought Daisuke getting his dick all the way in before waiting. "My Turn." stated Yamato.  
Daisuke anticipated losing his virginity to Yamato. Yamato pushed in "Yamato's cock. Ah. Ah. Ah ha ah" moaned Daisuke, biting his lip. Yamato pushed inch after inch until all eight inches long and three inch wide of his dick were firmly inside Daisuke. "I'm going to wait a minute or two." moaned Yamato. Taichi was the first one to break the wait and started thrusting against Daisuke's cock. "Come on Daisuke, move." moaned Taichi.   
  
Yamato started moving pulling back and then thrusting in. "Ah, Ah." moaned Daisuke now moving his hips into Taichi. "How does it feel to be fucked both ways Daisuke." moaned Yamato. Daisuke was getting it both ways but still felt unsatisfied. Daisuke wanted Yamato to destroy his ass and it was about time he got what he wanted. "Yamato, don't hold back. Fucking Destroy My Ass." moaned Daisuke as he started picking up the pace on Taichi's ass. "Don't say I didn't warn you." warned Yamato as he started moving more agreesively. "Yama, Yama, Ha Ha...More More." moaned Daisuke.   
Daisuke thrust harder into Taichi. "That's right Daisuke, ah there...hit me there." moaned Taichi. "Taichi-san, I'm close. Ah, Yama, there." moaned Daisuke. "Daisuke I'm close." moaned Yamato. "Yama inside, fill me up inside." moaned Daisuke. The three boys were getting closer.  
"I can't hold it. I'm coming." moaned Yamato, thrusting in deep before letting out a massive load into Daisuke. "I'm coming too." moaned Daisuke, coming into Taichi. "Ah." moaned Taichi coming all over the floor. "Ah. Ah. Ha. Ah cock." moaned Daisuke. Taichi lost his balance and collapsed with Daisuke falling on top of him. Yamato pulled out shooting what remained over the back, hair and butt of Daisuke.   
  
Takeru ran back in. "nii-san I found the lu-." started Takeru before seeing Daisuke collapsed on top of Taichi, drenched in Yamato's cum. Iori and Ken were right behind him.  
Takeru took in the scene of his lover drenched in his brother's cum and despite getting hard from the sight immediately stripped down and decided to get revenge. Takeru lined up his hard 6.5 incher against Daisuke's ass. "Wha." asked Daisuke as Takeru thrust in and pulled Daisuke all the way down onto his dick. "T-Takeru. Ah. Your Cock." moaned Daisuke. "Nii-san got to pop your cherry. As your lover and partner I'm fucking you stupid." stated Takeru before moving fast.  
  
"Ah, Takeru. Takeru, Takeru." moaned Daisuke now trying to move his hips to take in more of Takeru's cock. "Ah, Daisuke." moaned Takeru. Takeru went and grabbed one of Daisuke's nipples and started pulling on it. "Takeru not there...please." moaned Daisuke. "Promise me-" started Takeru thrusting into Daisuke's G-Spot causing Daisuke to moan. "Ah, Takeru." moans Daisuke. "-Promise Me Daisuke. That you won't try anything with my brother. Unless I'm there too." stated Takeru. Takeru is very protective of Daisuke and his Harem brothers. "Takeru, I p-promise. Harder Please." moaned Daisuke. Takeru went even harder and faster, every time hitting the spot.   
  
"Daisuke, I'm close." moaned Takeru. "Inside. Fill Me Up Inside. Takeru" moaned Daisuke. Takeru could not hold back and let loose. "I'm coming, Daisuke!" moaned Takeru letting out his load into Daisuke. Daisuke' stomach started to bloat from all the cum inside him. Takeru pulled out shooting what was left all over Daisuke's face, hair, chest and stomach.   
Ken and Iori could not stand by any longer and stripped themselves. "Daisuke I want to fuck you." stated Ken. "Daisuke I prefer your mouth." stated Iori.   
Daisuke smirked. "Sure thing boys. Takeru your in charge afterwards." stated Daisuke.  
  
"Hey wait." stated Taichi getting up off the floor. "Can I get in on this." asked Taichi. Yamato grabbed Taichi and forced him to set on the couch. "Let's let them have their fun. You can after they are done. That cool with you Takeru." stated Yamato. Takeru nodded. "Yeah. Wait your turn Taichi." stated Takeru.   
  
"Ouch. Takeru shut me down." stated Taichi. "Can't say I'm surprised. He's a Protective Harem Wife, Protecting his brother's and lover from being taken advantage of." stated Yamato making an observation. Daisuke changed positions to be back on all fours to suck Iori while Ken fucks him.  
  
Ken lined up his hard erect 7 inch dick with Daisuke's cum soaked hole and thrust in. "Ah, Daisuke." moaned Ken. "Oh Ken, Ah, A-" moaned Daisuke, until Iori thrust his cock into Daisuke's mouth and Daisuke started sucking. "T-That should shut him up." stated Iori, thrusting into Daisuke's mouth. Daisuke had no trouble with Iori's cock as it was smaller than all of the others at 5 inches. "Daisuke's mouth is amazing I can see why you like having me suck your cock." moaned Iori.   
  
Ken thrust balls deep into Daisuke, hitting Daisuke's G-Spot once more. "Mhma" muffled moaned Daisuke. Daisuke's mind shutdown and let Ken and Iori have their way with him reacting on instinct. Daisuke thrust back against Ken's cock as Iori grabbed Daisuke's head and started thrusting harder. "Daisuke, I can't wait. I'm coming." moaned Ken letting loose his cum and pulling out spraying Daisuke's back. Iori pushed on and didn't even announce when he came. Iori pulled out a small burst hitting Daisuke's forehead and dripping onto Daisuke's nose and cheeks.   
  
Taichi stood up and walked over to Takeru. "So Can I." asked Taichi. Takeru had an idea with a spark of deception in his eyes. "Hey Daisuke." asked Takeru to the zoned out Daisuke. "What." asked Daisuke. "Taichi wants your ass." stated Takeru. Daisuke reached down and spread his ass. "I'm okay with it. Takeru you are in charge until you all are satisfied with me." stated Daisuke.   
"So if Yamato wanted to fuck your mouth while Taichi fucked your ass. And I allowed it you would say yes." asked Takeru. "Do It. Wreck my ass." stated Daisuke. "Taichi, Yamato have fun." stated Takeru taking a seat.   
  
Yamato got up off the couch and pressed his cock against Daisuke's mouth. "You seemed to enjoy sucking my cock earlier. I'm going to fuck your brains out with my cock." smirked Yamato, rubbing his cock against Daisuke's lips and nose. "Ah, Yama's Cock." moaned Daisuke sticking out his tongue to start licking. Taichi grabbed some lube and rubbed it into his 8.5 inch cock. "I'm bigger than Yamato, Daisuke. Thank You for letting me fuck you." stated Taichi. Taichi lined up his cock with Daisuke's cum leaking ass.   
  
"Taichi-senpai. Fuck my Ass." moaned Daisuke. Taichi needed no more encouragement and thurst his dick deep into Daisuke's ass going deeper than the others and forcing Daisuke to take every inch. "Ah, Taichi-senpai is big. Ah, Ha, Fill Up my ass senpai." moaned Daisuke. Takeru walked over to Yamato. "Nii-san don't fuck his mouth yet I have an idea." stated Takeru. Takeru explained his plan. "Damn Takeru." stated Yamato. Takeru wants the two of them to train Daisuke to be able to take multiple cocks in his mouth. Takeru waived his cock in Daisuke's place.  
  
"Daisuke do you mind tending to both our cocks at the same time. Show me." stated Takeru. Daisuke opened his mouth wide, both Yamato and Takeru thrust the tips of their cocks into Daisuke's mouth as Daisuke's tongue attended to their cocks. "Daisuke's so good with his mouth." moaned Yamato. Taichi started moving causing Daisuke to pull back from the cocks in his mouth and Takeru slipped out. Daisuke shoved Yamato's cock down his throat and started slurping on it. "Damn Daisuke you sure are cock hungry." moaned Yamato. _"Your Cock is just that good, Yamato."_ thought Daisuke, bobbing harder. Daisuke reached over to Takeru's cock and started jerking it off.  
  
"Ah Daisuke." moaned Takeru. Daisuke pulled out Yamato's cock, dove in on Takeru's. Daisuke then proceeded to jerk of Yamato. "Damn Daisuke, you are a bigger slut than Iori." moaned Takeru. "Daisuke I'm close." warned Taichi. Daisuke thrust back against Taichi taking the dick all the way to the base. Daisuke pulled off Takeru's cock. "Taichi in me. Let it out in me." moaned Daisuke. Takeru and Yamato pushed their cock tips into Daisuke's mouth.  
  
"Daisuke I'm coming." moaned Takeru, letting out his final load before pulling back and getting some on Daisuke's forehead and hair. "Here it comes, Daisuke." moaned Taichi, letting out his biggest load of the day, causing the bloat in Daisuke's stomach to grow. "My Turn, Here it comes, Daisuke." moaned Yamato letting out blast after blast before pulling out while shooting hitting Daisuke's eyes, nose, mouth and hair with his cum.   
  
Takeru spoke up. "So are we all satisfied with Daisuke's performance." asked Takeru. Everyone nodded. Takeru took something special out of his bag. A Butt Plug. "Sorry Daisuke but I need you to not let out the cum so deep breath." warned Takeru, shoving in the butt plug. The Butt Plug stopped the cum from escaping out Daisuke's ass.   
After Takeru managed to coax Daisuke to the couch with the butt plug inside. Ken went to pour Daisuke a glass of water. Daisuke took a few gulps of water than came back to life.  
  
"Oh wow. I went full slut didn't I." stated Daisuke taking the site of a bloated stomach as evidence of his fun. "Yeah you did." stated Takeru, getting up to get Daisuke more water. "Hey Takeru, can you bring me my pack." asked Daisuke, unable to stand from all the cum weighing him down. "Sure." stated Takeru bringing Daisuke water and his backpack.  
  
Daisuke dug out the suspicious collars he found in his backpack. "Hey Yamato did you hide these in my backpack yesterday." asked Daisuke. Yamato looked over the collars: Brown for Iori (Property of Daisuke Motomiya, Do Not Remove. If Found Please call. XX-XXXX-XXX), Blue for Takeru (I Takeru am Property of Daisuke Motomiya, My Lover. If found Please call XX-XXXX-XXX), and Purple for Ken. (I Ken Ichijoji am Property of Daisuke Motomiya, My Lover. If found please call. XX-XXXX-XX). "I don't remember putting them in your pack. You think a Digimon might have put them there." asked Yamato. Daisuke nodded. "Yeah that's why I haven't given them out yet. If a new evil Digimon put them there. Just being in possession of these collars could spell trouble." stated Daisuke.  
  
"I agree. Do you want Koushiro to take a look at them." asked Yamato. _"Should I bring Koushiro into my harem. Who am I kidding. Of course I should...heh I bet Iori's senpai is willing."_ thought Daisuke. "Daisuke." shouted Yamato. Daisuke snapped back out of his thoughts. "Sorry I was deep in thought. What were you saying." asked Daisuke. "I asked if you want Koushiro to take a look at them." repeated Yamato. "I do. Now on to the other matter at hand." stated Daisuke.  
  
"I want to invite Koushiro into my harem, as payment for looking over the suspicious collars for me. Just the thought of having Koushiro-san accepting my offer is getting me giddy. Do you think I might be going overboard." asked Daisuke to the entire harem.   
  
"Wow. You really like sex Daisuke." stated Taichi. "Well Koushiro-san will have questions about our harem won't he. With Yamato bringing him to collars to examine. I wondered how backed up he has to be. Mimi-san lives in America. I just want to be there when you pick up the collars from him to make my offer. If Koushiro says yes, I will explain my terms and will make them very generous. If he says no, I just might cry, but I will respect Koushiro-san's decision." explained Daisuke.  
  
"I'm all for it. Having someone with more brains to keep our group in line. Sorry Daisuke." stated Ken. "Think nothing of it. It's important for all of you to be able to speak your minds around me." stated Daisuke.   
  
"I have an idea. On how to get Koushiro to consider it." stated Yamato. "I have been writing a new song called Courageous Heart. I bet within the mix I can put a hidden message about considering your offer in a Special Preview Offer for Koushiro." stated Yamato. "When were you going to tell me this." stated Taichi. "The song is about my love for you Taichi." explained Yamato.   
  
"If I may." spoke up Iori. "I'm all for it but in the structure, even though I'm his junior how would that work." asked Iori. "Iori come here." asked Daisuke. Daisuke forced Iori into a kiss. "Relax, of the generous terms are I won't make him come to me, I will come to him at least once a month offering to relieve him via sex in any way. If he comes to me I will have Koushiro go to Taichi first. That way my core three are not threatened by the new boy." explained Daisuke. Iori smiled.   
  
"Takeru, what about you." asked Daisuke. Takeru's face turned into a smirk. "I'm all in. I want to imagine Koushiro getting fucked into a naughty slut that wants to please. Heh." stated Takeru.   
  
  
Saturday  
08:00PM (20:00), Night.  
  
"Well that went fast. So I guess were spending the night on the couch. You okay with that Yamato." asked Daisuke. "Sure call your folks, let them know where you are." stated Yamato.   
"I hope everything goes as planned." thought Daisuke as he closed his eyes.  
"Good Night." thought Daisuke.


	5. Chapter 4A: Daisuke's New Partner Part 1 (Koushiro-Daisuke Arc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the Events of the last chapter when all the boys (except Iori) agreed to go after Koushiro. Daisuke wakens to find himself trapped by a clingy Takeru and Iori. After everyone's morning activities it was time to plan for bringing Koushiro into the fold. Part 1 of 2 of Chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title: Longing for Koushiro Part 1.  
> I like Daisuke have realized that Mimi-san lives in America. I researched prices for Transcontinental Flights from the USA to Tokyo-Haneda Airport. Also USA to Tokyo-Narita it is pricey. (Before the lockdowns and Global Outbreak). I can only imagine what Koushiro paid for Mimi's tickets in Tri.  
> More Koushiro and Daisuke sex in Part 2.

The Yamachi Residence (Taichi and Yamato's Apartment)  
07:45AM (07:45) (Sunday)   
Daisuke was up first. **_"Figures after all that sex I passed out at 8PM. I wonder what today has in store."_ **thought Daisuke. Daisuke looked over to his left and found a sleeping Takeru snuggled against his left arm. Daisuke looked over to his right and found a sleeping Taichi. Daisuke tried to move a bit and found an Iori wrapped around his left leg. " _Wow, I have two sleeping boys on either side of me and one wrapped around my legs. Though I wish Iori was up here in my lap. Oh well."_ thought Daisuke pouting.   
  
_"Now how do I get out of Takeru and Iori's grip."_ thought Daisuke. _"I want to give Taichi a blowjob, but Takeru and Iori got me pinned. So I guess I have to give them something first."_ thought Daisuke, looking again to his left to find Takeru's head nuzzling him. _"Oh I cannot resist."_ thought Daisuke reaching around to put Takeru's head and head pat him. "Daisuke." yawned Takeru, opening his eyes with a yawn.  
  
"Quiet Takeru." stated Daisuke. Daisuke covered Takeru's mouth and pointed to the sleeping Iori. "I want Iori in my lap so I can fuck him, you can have my ass. I want Taichi-senpai's cock in my mouth." whispered Daisuke. Takeru nodded.   
  
Takeru untangled himself from Daisuke's left arm before stepping on to the floor and pecking Iori on the cheek. "Huh, wha. Ah" moaned Iori confused. "Shh. Quiet Iori. Daisuke wants our help but he needs you to untangle yourself from his leg." whispered Takeru. Iori nodded and untangled himself from Daisuke's left leg. "Iori, in my lap please." quietly ordered Daisuke. Iori nodded and climbed between Daisuke's legs.   
  
  
Daisuke gave Iori a big hug and started making out with Iori, before pulling away. "Good Boy Iori." stated Daisuke. Iori had saliva all over his lips from Daisuke's kiss. "Iori now line yourself up with my dick once I'm in position with Taichi." whispered Daisuke. Iori looked across to find Taichi asleep with a semi-hard cock and then looked back at Daisuke and smiled with a nod.   
Daisuke started crawling across the couch to Taichi with Iori matching his pace to make sure his ass lined up with Daisuke's cock. "Ah Taichi's cock." lightly moaned Daisuke. Iori grabbed Daisuke's cock and lined it up with his ass. "Thank You for the meal." lightly moaned Daisuke, taking Taichi's cock down past his lips and into his throat. Iori then push back on Daisuke's cock taking it too.   
  
  
"Oh what." lightly moaned Taichi waking up to find Daisuke working his cock. "Oh Morning Daisuke, I guess you want to finish. Go Ahead." stated Taichi enjoying the show. Takeru lined up his cock. "Daisuke I'm taking your ass." stated Takeru, pushing into Daisuke's ass. **"Ah yeah, you feel good Daisuke."** moaned Takeru.   
  
Yamato woke to find the show. "Morning Taichi, Daisuke, Iori and Takeru. Damn Daisuke really." stated Yamato. "Come On Yamato. Daisuke's mouth is quite eager, so are Iori and Takeru." stated Taichi as Daisuke finally got the whole thing down his throat. Taichi placed a hand on the back of Daisuke's head and pulled him up. "Wha Why did you make me stop Taichi-san." asked Daisuke. Taichi pointed to Yamato. "Oh good Morning Yamato. Can I finish now Taichi-san." stated Daisuke. Taichi let Daisuke suck him down the base again before pulling Daisuke's head back and getting a pace.   
  
  
"I won't say no to having Daisuke get me off. Just don't get used to it Daisuke." stated Taichi. Taichi felt his enjoyment ending. **"Ooh Daisuke. I'm coming. Swallow it."** moaned Taichi. Taichi pushed his hands on to Daisuke's head forcing his cock and his cum down Daisuke's throat. Taichi cock forced a chain reaction of Daisuke coming into Iori. "Not done yet Daisuke." moaned Takeru.   
Takeru thrust into Daisuke's ass, nice and deep before Daisuke tightened up and forced Takeru to come "Damn it Daisuke. I'm coming." moaned Takeru, filling Daisuke.   
  
  
Daisuke pulled himself off of Taichi's cock, coughing. **"What the hell Taichi-san. At least warn me when you are going to do that."** shouted Daisuke. "Easy Daisuke, Easy. I thought you liked sucking cock." stated Taichi. "Yeah but I saw you were hard and I wanted to give you release. I didn't expect you to hold me down without warning." shouted Daisuke. "Daisuke, give it a rest." stated Takeru. "Takeru. Okay fine. I'm sorry for shouting." stated Daisuke.   
  
  
Iori pulled Daisuke back toward him and Takeru. "Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke." moaned Iori, giddy from getting creamed by Daisuke's cock. Daisuke hugged Iori tight, then sat Iori down in his lap.   
"If the five of you are done. We need to come up with our plan to convert Koushiro into one of Daisuke's boys like the rest of us." stated Ken. "Ken when did you get up." asked Takeru. "With Yamato. I wanted to see his rig for the plan." stated Ken. **"Takeru I'm a little annoyed that you and Iori got some action and I didn't."** stated Ken. "Gomen, Ken. Come Here." said Daisuke. Ken walked around the outside of the couch before taking a spot next to Daisuke and getting a small hug.   
  
  
"As Ken was saying if you five are done we need to discuss our plan." stated Yamato. Daisuke nods. "Come On. Takeru, Ken, Iori. Let's get up off of the couch and hear the plan." stated Daisuke.  
**"No. Daisuke, Iori, Takeru and Ken. Wash up in the bathroom. Me and Taichi live here. The meeting room is my personal studio. I don't want it smelling like cum. Crystal."** stated a sternly worded Yamato. Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Fine. Yamato this may be yours and Taichi-san's home, but don't forget who is in charge." stated Daisuke, rounding up his boys to the bathroom for a group shower.   
Taichi joins Yamato. "Really. Just them and not me." stated Taichi. "Taichi we are lovers. I have no problem with you. Besides if I remember I did tell you if you didn't clean up after sex I would not leave my Studio Office. Where I mix my songs." stated Yamato. "Fine once Daisuke and his boys are done I will take a quick shower. Happy." stated Taichi. "I'm surprised you are not trying to get in there with them." stated Yamato.  
  
"Really Yamato, have a little more faith in me. If I go in there right now, they won't get cleaned up they will get more dirty because they will want to get me off." stated Taichi. "Point Taken." stated Yamato.   
  
  
In the Bathroom with Daisuke, Takeru, Iori and Ken  
08:15 (8:15AM)   
  
  
"Daisuke, I want cock." begged Iori. "No Daisuke, use me first." begged Ken, he didn't get any action yet this morning. Daisuke has a problem all of his boys wanted him now. "Ken, Iori and Takeru. Calm down, Now." shouted Daisuke. All three boys got quiet. "We need to make this quick. Then we all take a shower. Am I understood." shouted Daisuke. All three boys nodded.  
"Ken, suck my cock then ride it. Iori, lick me pits, then from my neck collar bone down to my butt, and then lick out the cum. If you feel like it Iori. Takeru kiss me then give me your cock." ordered Daisuke.   
  
  
Takeru smirked. **"Still hungry after the load you swallowed from Taichi, Daisuke."** asked Takeru, presenting his cock to Daisuke. "Mmm-hmm. Your Cock tastes better than Yamato's." stated Daisuke, opening wide and sucking on Takeru's cock. Iori started licking Daisuke's pits. **"Daisuke's musk. I'm Daisuke's Naughty Boy. I live for Daisuke."** muffle moaned Iori. Iori traveled his tongue down to Daisuke's butthole and started licking Takeru's cum out of Daisuke's ass.   
  
  
Ken stuffed Daisuke's cock into his mouth getting it all nice and wet. "Ah, Daisuke." moaned Ken, as he pulled back. Ken lined up Daisuke's cock with his ass. "Ah, Daisuke's cock. So good." moaned Ken. Ken pushed back on Daisuke's cock until he got all of it nice and deep inside him. "Ah Daisuke's cock, so deep. So warm." moaned Ken. Ken started moving his hips up and down in a rhythm each time taking Daisuke's cock deeper. "Ah Daisuke, Ah Daisuke." moaned Ken.   
  
  
"Daisuke, I'm getting close." moaned Takeru. Daisuke took Takeru's cock out of his mouth. "Ah Takeru so thick." moaned Daisuke, attacking Takeru's balls. **"You taste good. From now on don't clean off the musk and sweat. Let me or Iori clean it. Or wait until I grant permission. I want your cock to be musky for us."** stated Daisuke, using his tongue to play with Takeru's balls. "Ah Daisuke. I'm really having a hard time holding back. Fine I'll do it you can decide when I clean my cock with soap. Now either swallow my cum or move your face into position. I can't hold it anymore." moaned Takeru. Daisuke took the warning, pulled back and kissed Takeru's cock. "I'm cumming." moaned Takeru. Daisuke opened his mouth for a minute to get a taste of Takeru's cum before closing his lips and letting the cum geyser all over his face, forehead, and hair. Most of it landing on Daisuke's cum crusted hair from last night's orgy. "I love how sticky cum feels in my hair. Too bad I have to wash it out soon." stated Daisuke, as Takeru's cock finished releasing cum. **"Takeru your cum and cock taste heavenly. My Lusty Angel Takeru."** stated Daisuke, causing Takeru to blush deeply.   
  
  
"Ah Daisuke, your cock is so good. I can't hold back." moaned Ken, snapping Daisuke and Takeru out of their trance. "Your ass feels good Ken. I'm getting close where do you want my cum." moaned Daisuke. "Inside, Inside, Shoot it Inside my Ass." moaned Ken. "Inside It Is Then Ken." moaned Daisuke, getting ready to cum. "Ken I'm coming." moaned Daisuke, letting out another load of cum.   
  
  
"Iori you can stop playing with my ass now." stated Daisuke as Iori removed his tongue from Daisuke's ass. "I still haven't got all the cum out yet." complained Iori. "I know but you are hard and haven't gotten off yet so." stated Daisuke. Iori stood up and presented his cock to Daisuke's mouth. Daisuke wrapped his entire mouth around Iori's cock and started sucking. "Ah Daisuke's mouth. So Warm." moaned Iori. Ken stood up from Daisuke's cock and sat on the floor playing with his ass. "Daisuke. Too good. I can't hold back coming." moaned Iori, releasing cum quickly.   
  
  
"Dang Iori. You are quick shot. We need to work on that." stated Daisuke, removing his mouth from Iori's cock. "Okay boys since we all had some fun. Can we please get cleaned up now." stated Daisuke. All three boys nodded.  
  
  
Daisuke went first and got his hair wet before he sat on the edge of the half-bath. "Hey Takeru can you help me with my hair." asked Daisuke. Takeru smiled "Sure thing, Daisuke." stated Takeru. Takeru squirted some shampoo into his hands and started massaging it into Daisuke's cum soaked hair. "Ah, Takeru. Thank You." lightly moaned Daisuke. Takeru smirked. "Anything for my Boyfriend." stated Takeru. Takeru stopped massaging Daisuke's hair. "I think you are ready, Daisuke." stated Takeru, Takeru got out of the shower to let Daisuke rinse his hair.  
  
Daisuke ran his hair under the shower and watched all the cum drain away. Daisuke grabbed the bottle of body wash and cleaned every where even under his pits, but not his cock. "See Takeru, this is what I mean. You can clean every where else, but your cock is my decision. Understand." stated Daisuke, referring to earlier. Takeru nodded. "I understand now. Thanks Daisuke." stated Takeru, smiling.   
  
  
Daisuke got out of the shower and found a towel to dry off on before walking around the sex mess. Daisuke opened the bathroom door. "Hey Yamato or Taichi. Can you grab my yesterday's clothes." called Daisuke. Taichi brought Daisuke his underwear and shorts from yesterday which Daisuke hurried on. "Takeru I'm leaving you in charge." stated Daisuke.  
Takeru took over the job of getting everyone else cleaned up. "Iori you are next." stated Takeru. Takeru had Iori get his hair wet first before Takeru massaged his hair. "Ah, Takeru's hands in my hair. Heh He." moaned Iori. "Calm Down Iori. No Sex." stated Takeru. Iori pouted. "Fine." stated Iori letting Takeru do his thing.   
  
  
With Yamato, Daisuke and Taichi 

"So Daisuke what do you think about hiding a hidden message in the sound of the track for Koushiro." asked Yamato to the now clean Daisuke. "Hmm." stated Daisuke, smirking. "Sure. I have an idea." stated Daisuke. **"Daisuke wants you. You want Daisuke to suck your cock. Daisuke is available. You want to be Daisuke's Boy. You want to Fuck Daisuke. You want to be fucked by Daisuke. You want to be Daisuke's Boy. You want to offer yourself to Daisuke."** stated Daisuke. "As an example." stated Daisuke. "Damn you really want Koushiro that badly huh." stated Taichi.   
  
  
"What can I say. I bet Koushiro-senpai is holding back his cum for Mini-san. If I can convince him to divert his desires to me...I can only imagine how backed up Koushiro-senpai is." stated Daisuke.   
  
  
"Now onto another matter before the others join us." stated Daisuke to Yamato. "Thank You for Converting Takeru into my Boyfriend. Takeru and the others are amazing. Even if Ken came willingly. Just a reminder. I'm keeping them. You two are allowed freedoms because I cannot always be here." stated Daisuke. Taichi dogpiles Daisuke. "We know. Yamato you accept right." stated Taichi. Yamato laughed. "Of Course. Let me finish mixing Daisuke and we can head over to Koushiro's." stated Yamato. "Cool. I'm going to make sure that the boys were compliant with my instructions. I love my Lusty Angel Ta-ke-ru." stated Daisuke leaving the room. "He's so energetic." stated Yamato. "Come on, you took his anal virginity. We assisted in that. I'm proud of our Harem Master, Daisuke." stated Taichi.   
  
  
Daisuke left Yamato's Studio Room and went back, now dressed to check on Takeru, Ken and Iori. "Boys are you okay." stated Daisuke from outside the door. Daisuke opened it to find a now cleaned up Iori, Ken and Takeru drying themselves off from the shower. "I'm so proud of you three." stated Daisuke. "You followed my directions. Thank You Takeru, Ken, and Iori." stated Daisuke smiling, shirtless.   
  
  
"Anything to please our Master Daisuke." stated Takeru, Ken and Iori at the same time. "Let me grab your yesterday clothes. Wear them since we have none here." stated Daisuke, leaving to grab Takeru's, Ken's and Iori's shorts and shirts. The boys dressed quickly.   
"Hey Daisuke." asked Iori. Daisuke turns his attention to Iori. "Can you order me a butt plug. I want to experiment with stuffing my ass with cum then plugging it up to not let it escape." stated Iori. Daisuke looked surprised. "Uh. Let me think about it. Okay Iori-kun." stated Daisuke, Iori nodded.   
  
  
Two Hours Later...  
  
"Hey Daisuke. Yamato is ready." stated Taichi. Daisuke got up from the couch. "Takeru you come too. You said that you don't trust Yamato with me yet, Right." stated Daisuke. "Daisuke, where are you going." asked Iori. "Me, Takeru, Taichi and Yamato are going to visit Koushiro. Ken can you look after everyone here." stated Daisuke. "Sure...but why Takeru and not us." asked Ken.   
Daisuke walked over to Ken and Iori. "Takeru wants to come along to make sure that Yamato doesn't try to abuse me. I'm going along to get the collars checked out. If they are a Dark Digimon plant. Then I don't want to know what could happen. Ken I'm asking you to stay and watch the place until we get back. Can I count on you two. Please." explained Daisuke. Ken and Iori looked at each other with a nod. "Okay" stated Ken.   
  
  
"Come On Daisuke, Takeru. We need to get going." stated Yamato.   
  
  
Daisuke grabbed his backpack with the collars and swinged it onto his back. Takeru slipped on his shoes. Daisuke laced up his shoes. "We'll be back later. Take care." stated the four. Yamato locked the door. Ken chained it from inside.   
  
  
Several Train Stop Changes Later....  
(1.5 hours later (even though Japan's Trains Run on-time and are efficient my story)  
  
  
Outside Koushiro's Home & Office  
11:15 (11:15AM)   
  
" _Heh Heh. I don't even need to go inside to know that I smell a virgin."_ thought Daisuke. Yamato rang the doorbell. "Coming" came a call from inside. The figure that answered the door rubbed his eyelids like he had just woke up. "Hi Koushiro-senpai." stated Daisuke greeting his senpai.   
  
Koushiro had bothered to be dressed in his usual shirt, shirt coat and pants with belt but looked like he fell asleep at his desk again. "Hi Koushiro, we need your help can we come in." asked Taichi. "Ah Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke-kun and Takeru-kun. Come on in." stated Koushiro orignally surprised. All four boys walked in and took of their shoes before taking a seat on Koushiro's couch.  
  
"What brings you all here." asked Koushiro, plainly like he was trying to get away from something. **"Taichi, Yamato, Takeru, Ken, and Iori confessed their love for me and I formed a Harem. I wished for collars to put on my boys and when I checked my backpack there they were. I know better than to give them out when I don't know where they came from. So Koushiro-senpai can you check them out and make sure they aren't a Dark Digimon plant."** explained Daisuke taking the collars out of his backpack.  
  
Koushiro took the collars to his workstation and scanned them. Daisuke motioned for Yamato. "I can tell. Koushiro is desperate for some love." whispered Daisuke. Yamato hands Daisuke the "Courageous Heart Koushiro Special Edition" CD. Daisuke mouthed "Thank You." to Yamato before getting up and walking over to Koushiro's workstation. "Can I help you Daisuke-kun." asked Koushiro, definately tying to keep Daisuke's charms at bay.   
  
"Here Koushiro-senpai, me and Yamato collaborated on a special track for you." stated Daisuke passing the CD, a Portable CD Player and headphones (nice ones not the ones that get stuck in your hair.) "Thanks Daisuke-kun I will listen to it while I work." stated Koushiro, putting on the headphones and pressing 'play'. Unaware of the hidden messaging within.   
Daisuke motioned to Yamato. "How long do you think it will take until Koushiro's mind folds under the programming." whispered Daisuke to Yamato. "Two to Six hours." whispered Yamato. Takeru and Daisuke start planning what they are going to do with Koushiro once he's converted.  
  
"Hey should we leave Koushiro and come back later. Koushiro might be ready to break by then right." whispered Takeru to Yamato and Daisuke. "Daisuke-kun, Yamato-san. Why don't you come back in about six hours and I should have something for you." stated Koushiro, hard at work. Yamato checks his watch "So at 17:15 you will be ready for us." asked Yamato. Koushiro nodded. Yamato, Taichi, Takeru and Daisuke left Koushiro's Home & Office. 

  
Six Hours Later...  
**"Daisuke. I want Daisuke's cock. I want Daisuke to suck my cock. I want to be fucked by Daisuke's cock. I am Daisuke's Boy."** recited Koushiro after finishing the analysis of the collars. The doorbell rang. Koushiro still listening to the CD rose from his workstation with an erection and let Yamato, Taichi, Takeru and Daisuke back in. Daisuke closed and locked the door.   
End Chapter 4, Part 1.


	6. Chapter 4B: Daisuke's New Partner Part 2 (Koushiro-Daisuke Arc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up from the end of the last Part. Koushiro is ready and not just for the analysis of the collars. Daisuke reveals that Mimi has been doing some not-so-nice things to Koushiro via Text Messaging with other men. Daisuke takes all of Koushiro's virginity, before letting his other boys: Taichi, Yamato, and Takeru, get some action with Koushiro. Setting up for Chapter 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First an IRL warning: I am an essential Grocery Store Worker. I usually get my way on my scheduling but due to reasons from work that sound like BS but no one will listen. I will be working on my stories but uploads will be between two weeks and one month. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
> Second Warning: This Chapter Contains Mimi-bashing. I am framing Mimi as a Party Girl that has been sending Koushiro dick pics of guys she has slept with and made Koushiro feel like less than a man. Daisuke comforts the poor nerd. Daisuke is Very Protective of His Boys.

Daisuke could smell the sweat in the room. ** _"Koushiro is ready. And not just with the analysis of the collars."_** thought Daisuke. Daisuke decided to test his theory and started stripping right in front of Koushiro. Koushiro watched as Daisuke stripped down to nothing, and walked over to Koushiro. **"Daisuke's Cock. I want Daisuke Cock, I want Daisuke to suck my cock. I want to be fucked by Daisuke Cock. I am Daisuke's boy"** recited Koushiro. Daisuke reached around, paused the CD, and removed the headphones.   
  
  
"Do you like what you see Koushiro-kun." stated Daisuke. "Koushiro, sit on your knees." ordered Daisuke, as Koushiro's body dropped to his knees. "Want to know the benefits of being one of my harem boys senpai." stated Daisuke, in an ecstatic voice. "Every single one of my boys can use my mouth-" stated Daisuke opening his mouth wide. -"My ass-" stated Daisuke shaking his ass near Koushiro's face. -"and My cock." stated Daisuke waving his musk-ridden cock in Koushiro's face around the nose.   
  
  
"Koushiro-kun, I permit you to stand so that you may strip yourself bare in front of your future master and harem brothers." ordered Daisuke. Koushiro stood up, first kicking off his dress shoes and socks, before unbuckling his belt, stripping out of his pants and underwear. Before finally removing his dress shirt and tie, revealing his throbbing erection. "Phew. You are big. When was the last time you dealt with your cock Koushiro." asked Daisuke.  
  
  
"About almost two months, Daisuke-sama." stated Koushiro. "Oh so I'm Daisuke-sama now, huh." stated Daisuke, realizing that earlier he was Daisuke-kun.   
**"Well Koushiro-kun. I have an offer for you to consider."** stated Daisuke, remembering the wording of the hidden message. **"If you agree to be mine in Trinity, and to give up on keeping yourself solely for Mimi-san. I will give you a visit either once a week or once a month to relieve your pent up cock and to give you some much needed love and affection. Today for payment I want your virginites: Mouth, Ass and Dick. You will be required to tend to Taichi-san's, Yamato-san's, and Takeru-kun's cocks as well afterwards. If you accept then I own you in Mind, Body and Spirit. However in return I permit you to keep your intelligence and crest so that you may earn a living outside of serving me your Master. Just know if I ever need help with something you are to contribute. So do we have a deal, Koushiro-kun?"** explained and later proposed Daisuke.   
  
  
"D-Deal. May I suck your cock, Daisuke-sama." begged Koushiro-kun. Daisuke brought his cock to Koushiro's lips who opened and took almost half into his mouth. "Oh, that's strange I'm sure this is your first time sucking cock but you appear to be a natural at this. Have you been practicing in secret Koushiro-kun." stated Daisuke. "Mmm. Mhmm." muffled Koushiro in agreeing. Koushiro pulled back. "I secretly bought a dildo to suck on. Just in case." admitted Koushiro, before diving back down on Daisuke's cock.  
  
  
"Boys while I tend to Koushiro. Start Stripping. After I'm done, your turn." called out Daisuke to Taichi, Yamato, and Takeru. "Ah, Daisuke's cock, so tasty, so good." moaned Koushiro. _"He's a surprisingly good cock sucker, but his pace could use some work."_ thought Daisuke, grabbing Koushiro's head and pushing his cock deeper before pulling back, then pushing back down again. "Pick up the pace Koushiro-kun." ordered Daisuke. Koushiro sucked harder and pushed deeper but it didn't impress "Stop. Koushiro-kun and pull out my cock." ordered Daisuke.   
  
  
Koushiro let go of Daisuke's cock. "Your sucking needs some work. I will teach you later. If anything your poor sucking has one advantage. It will make fucking your tight virgin asshole at less painful." stated Daisuke going behind Koushiro. "Koushiro-kun, doggie position please. On all fours." ordered Daisuke.   
  
  
Koushiro got on all fours and Daisuke licked his own fingers before shoving in the first one. "Ah, Daisuke. Ah, Ah. My Ass, So good." moaned Koushiro. "Oh you are tight but not unbearable so." stated Daisuke lining up his cock with Koushiro's virgin hole. "With this your Ass is mine." stated Daisuke, pushing his cock into Koushiro's virgin hole. "Ah Daisuke's cock." moaned Koushiro.  
  
  
"Loosen up Koushiro-kun. I want to fit in deep." moaned Daisuke, pushing in deeper. "Ah, I'll t-try Daisuke-sama." moaned Koushiro. Daisuke stopped after getting almost all of his dick inside. "Ah, Koushiro-kun. I'm going to wait until you are ready. When you are ready, push you ass down on my cock." ordered Daisuke. "H-Hai, Daisuke-sama." moaned Koushiro, with a whimper.  
  
  
After five minutes Koushiro pushed his ass down on Daisuke's cock taking the last remaining inches, down to the base. "Oh, Koushiro-kun. You took my cock down to the base. How does it feel to have my cock, deep inside you." moaned Daisuke. "I-It feels amazing. Fuck me Daisuke-sama." moaned Koushiro.   
  
  
Daisuke pulled back a bit and thrust back in. "As you wish, Koushiro-kun." stated Daisuke, thrusting into Koushiro's ass. "Ah, Fuck me, Fuck my ass, Ah Daisuke-sama, Daisuke-sama, Cock, Cock." moaned Koushiro. "You ass has molded to my cock, I can move with ease." praised Daisuke, thrusting faster. _"I'm going to make sure that Mimi-san will never get the chance to steal Koushiro from me."_ thought Daisuke, planning.  
  
  
**"Oh, Oh, There, Fuck me there, Harder, Deeper, Daisuke-sama, Daisuke-sama, Daisuke-sama, Ah Ah."** moaned Koushiro, as Daisuke found Koushiro's Sweet Spot. "I'm getting close, Koushiro-kun. Do you want me to fill you up inside. Go on tell me." moaned Daisuke, getting ready to come. **"Inside, fuck me, fill me with your cum. Daisuke-sama, Daisuke-sama."** moaned Koushiro.   
Daisuke thrust into Koushiro's Sweet Spot once more. "Good Answer Koushiro-kun. I'm coming." moaned Daisuke, letting out his load inside Koushiro. "Ah, Daisuke-sama, Ah, Ah, Ha Ha." moaned Koushiro, as he came a little but did not go down after all that.   
  
Daisuke pulled out and shot what was left down Koushiro's back with some getting on the back of Koushiro's hair. "Koushiro-kun, despite the height difference please take a seat in my lap. I want to hold you." ordered Daisuke. Koushiro blushed at the order but complied and sat on Daisuke's lap.   
  
"Let me ask you a question before we continue Koushiro-kun." stated Daisuke. "A-A Question sure thing Daisuke-sama." stated Koushiro.   
"Have you and Mimi-san ever done anything remotely sexual compared to what we have done today." asked Daisuke. Daisuke was serious, he wanted to know how desperate Mimi-san made Koushiro, his Koushiro-kun, so desperate for release that he would submit this deeply to him.   
  
  
**"N-No, compared to what we have done today. Me and Mimi never made it that far. The most Mimi ever gave me was kisses and a h-handjob. Mimi also bought me the dildo to suck on.-"** started Koushiro, when tears started coming out. **-"Lately she has been sending me pics of men she went clubbing with...and their condom covered cocks.-"** continued but stopped to cry more tears. - **"Th-The fact she lives in America, an-and this happens. I-I feel so small down there compared t-to the cocks in the pics."** stated Koushiro now bawling his eyes out.  
  
  
Daisuke wraps his arms around the crying Koushiro-kun, stroking his red hair. "D-Daisuke-sama?" questioned Koushiro. **"Let it out, Koushiro-kun. Once you finish crying. I will finish up using my mouth."** stated Daisuke, continuing to stroke Koushiro's read hair and hugging the bigger boy tighter. " _ **Damn It, Mimi-san. Just how low will you go. Koushiro is mine now. I won't give him back."** _thought Daisuke.  
  
  
Koushiro calmed down and stopped crying. "Koushiro-kun are you feeling better." asked Daisuke. "I am now Daisuke-sama. Thank you for asking." stated Koushiro. Daisuke untangled himself from Koushiro, before kissing Koushiro on the lips and starting to make out. Koushiro let his arms fall at his side as he moaned into the kiss. This continued for about two minutes before Daisuke pulled back from the kiss. The kiss had it's intended affect, Koushiro is hard again.   
  
  
"Heh, Heh. You are hard again Koushiro-kun. Time for my mouth to work its magic." stated Daisuke as the two got into position. Daisuke kisses the tip of Koushiro's covered cock. "The musk is like mine. How long has it been since you last washed it Koushiro-kun." asked Daisuke. **"T-Three to five months. Mimi suggested she liked musky cocks, so I stopped washing down there."** stated Koushiro, blushing. **"I like musky cocks too. However I only do this with my boys. No one else."** stated Daisuke, opening his mouth to start sucking Koushiro's cock.   
  
  
"Ah Daisuke-sama." moaned Koushiro, as Daisuke started sucking, pushing Koushiro's six incher into his mouth and throat. "Just let him work his magic Koushiro. Daisuke's cock sucking skills are amazing." stated Taichi from across the room, naked. Koushiro blushed realizing that Taichi, Yamato and Takeru are waiting for a turn, naked.   
Daisuke pulled back for a second. "Your musk is strong but it's not like mine. It won't break me." stated Daisuke. "Oh well, back to sucking." stated Daisuke, diving deeper on Koushiro's cock down to the base. "Daisuke-sama, ah. He took all of it at once." moaned Koushiro. Daisuke smirked _**"Of Course I did sweety, I love sucking tasty cocks like yours. Come on, go wild grab my head and fuck my face."**_ thought Daisuke, hoping his boy would take the hint and facefuck him.   
  
  
"Daisuke-sama forgive me for this." moaned Koushiro, grabbing Daisuke's head and thrusting up into Daisuke's mouth, before moving Daisuke's head up and down on his cock. "You are just too good. I cannot resist this." moaned Koushiro, bucking his cock into Daisuke's mouth even deeper.   
  
  
"Ah, Daisuke-sama, I'm close. Swallow Please." moaned Koushiro, letting go of Daisuke's head as he came. "Daisuke-sama, Coming, I'm coming." moaned Koushiro. Daisuke pulled back enough that he could taste Koushiro's cum before swallowing, but there was more than he could take. Daisuke pulled off the cock letting the cum coat his face, forehead, hair, and upper body in cum.   
"Sorry Koushiro-kun. I couldn't drink all of your tasty cum. So I decided to wear it on my skin. Until I have to wash it off later. I just wish I didn't have to, but societal convention says no." stated Daisuke. "Daisuke-sama." moaned Koushiro. Daisuke kissed Koushiro on the forehead. "You are very welcome Koushiro-kun. However I don't think that its very fair that we get all the action." started Daisuke.  
  
"See Taichi, Yamato, and Takeru-kun all want your mouth and ass. After you get them off we can discuss what you found. Okay." explained Daisuke. Koushiro saw three hard cocks.  
"Sure Daisuke-sama. Taichi, Yamato and Takeru are my Harem Brothers right." asked/stated Koushiro. "Yes. Can you take them too." asked Daisuke. Koushiro nodded. "Anything for my Daisuke-sama." stated Koushiro. _**"He's Mine Mini-chan. Just try to stop me."**_ thought Daisuke.   
  
  
"Taichi, Yamato and Takeru. Koushiro is ready for you." stated Daisuke, leaving to take a seat on the couch. Taichi and Yamato went over to Koushiro first, Takeru joined Daisuke on the couch.  
"You succeeded in getting Koushiro, Daisuke." whispered Takeru. "You are sure excited Takeru." stated Daisuke, pecking Takeru on the cheek. "Of Course. I can only imagine how far he will go for your cock." stated Takeru. "Relax, the higharchy has not changed. Honey." stated Daisuke. "Hey Takeru come join us. We don't have enough energy to each give Koushiro a turn so we are going all at once." called Yamato. Takeru hopped down "coming." stated Takeru to Yamato.  
  
  
"Where do you need me." asked Takeru. "Taichi got the mouth, I got the ass. That leaves." spelled out Yamato. "The Cock. On it." stated Takeru. "I haven't been fucked yet today so that means Koushiro you get the hole that only Daisuke gets to fuck. Aren't you lucky." teased Takeru, lining Koushiro's cock up with his ass. "T-Takeru's ass." stated Koushiro, confused.   
  
  
"Daisuke-sama, are you okay with this." asked Koushiro. Daisuke stood up and walked over. " **Yep. It's only proper that I let my Harem Partners use you. This time. I plan to monopolize you in the future Koushiro-kun."** stated Daisuke. Koushiro blushed. "I-I understand. Thank You Takeru." stated Koushiro. _"This is a one-time thing. Thank Daisuke that this won't be a normal thing. I don't think I would be able to satisfy all of them every time."_ thought Koushiro.   
  
  
"Good Boy." started Daisuke. "Taichi, Yamato, Takeru. Don't break him. I still need Koushiro's brain. Other than that have fun." stated Daisuke. "Understood." all three stated.   
Daisuke walked back over the the chair he was sitting in to enjoy the show. "Now that that's been taken care of. Ready." stated Takeru, lining up Koushiro's cock with his ass. "Yeah, I'm ready too." stated Taichi, lining up with Koushiro's mouth. "I'm ready too." stated Yamato, lined up with Koushiro's ass.   
  
  
"Okay boys. 3..2..1 Go!" stated Daisuke, as all three entered their assigned holes. "Ah yeah, nnn ah." moaned Takeru. "Oh Koushiro is sucking me hard." moaned Taichi. "Even after Daisuke fucked him. Koushiro's still tight." moaned Yamato. Daisuke took in the show "All of my boys working together. I'm so proud." thought Daisuke, watching Takeru start riding.  
  
"Ah, Koushiro." moaned Takeru, riding Koushiro's cock. "Thirsty Koushiro." moaned Taichi. "Heh, your ass is loosening up. I'm going to move." moaned Yamato, moving and thrusting.   
Koushiro started giving an effort to Taichi's cock to get this done faster. "Oh, Koushiro your going faster." moaned Taichi. **_"Come On Cum. I want to get Daisuke-sama to praise me."_ **thought Koushiro. "I can't hold it...Coming." moaned Taichi, sending a geyser of cum into Koushiro's mouth. "Ah, Koushiro." moaned Taichi, most of the cum going down Koushiro's throat but some went out the sides of Koushiro's mouth. Taichi pulled out once he finished. "ah ha ha" Koushiro coughed. "Oops sorry Koushiro, guess I got carried away." stated Taichi.   
  
  
"Taichi if you are done with Koushiro. Come Over here with me." called Daisuke. Taichi smiled. "Coming Daisuke." stated Taichi. Taichi took a seat on the armrest next to Daisuke.  
"So Daisuke. What are your plans for you and Takeru at School." asked Taichi. "What. Well I haven't really cleared them with Takeru yet. So keep what I tell you a secret, okay." whispered Daisuke. Taichi nodded.  
  
**"I plan to kiss Takeru after a Basketball game in front of all the girls and his teammates to say 'Takeru is mine.' and to make sure no girl tries to take him from me."** whispered Daisuke. "Heh. Sounds like something you would do. And Ken." stated Taichi.   
  
**"Again I haven't cleared this with Ken either so keep it a secret." whispered Daisuke. Taichi nodded. "After both our teams play a game. I plan on kissing Ken near the locker room, and have Takeru with me to help. I want all of us to get along. However Takeru, me, and Ken will be known publicly and that is why I'm going to need Koushiro's help in the long run."** whispered Daisuke.   
  
**"Ah, you mean. If someone is trying to blackmail, deceive, or otherwise harm you. You want Koushiro to find information on them or information that otherwise would be harmful to them to use against them. Clever Move Daisuke. I'm not jealous that you brought Koushiro in. Koushiro needs someone to give him a firm hand and a warm heart. Though if Mimi tries to mess with Koushiro again. Tell me and I will lay her out for you."** stated Taichi. "Thanks Taichi." stated Daisuke.  
  
  
"Ah Koushiro, I'm coming." moaned Takeru. "Takeru, I'm coming too." moaned Koushiro. "Ah, Hah" both Takeru and Koushiro moaned as they both came. Takeru picked himself off of Koushiro's cock. "Yo, Takeru coming join us over here." called Daisuke. Takeru saw Daisuke with Taichi and rushed on over. "Takeru sit on my leg and lean on me please." asked Daisuke. Takeru took the offer and laid his head on Daisuke's shoulder. "Daisuke." cooed Takeru.   
  
  
Daisuke took the opportunity to french kiss Takeru. Takeru leaned into the kiss both boys making out. Daisuke pulled away. "I love you, Daisuke." stated Takeru, resting into Daisuke's shoulder. "And Takeru is now taking a nap in my arms." whispered Daisuke. Taichi smirked. "He's cute when he's in your arms." whispered Taichi.   
  
"Yamato-san please cum soon, I can't take it anymore." moaned Koushiro. Yamato smirked. "Fine." stated Yamato, moving fast enough to build pressure to cum. "Koushiro. I'm coming." moaned Yamato, coming into Koushiro. "Ah Hah ahhh" moaned Koushiro as Yamato pulled out, a stream of cum escaping from Koushiro's insides. "Taichi-san, go join Yamato on the couch." stated Daisuke. "Sure thing." stated Taichi.   
  
"Koushiro, come here." called Daisuke. Koushiro picked himself up off the floor and walked over to Daisuke. "Take a seat on my other leg and lean against me. Please." stated Daisuke. Koushiro is much bigger than Daisuke but he does so. "Daisuke-sama." stated Koushiro. Daisuke managed to reach an arm around to give Koushiro a headpat. "Stay and indulge me a bit more Koushiro-kun." stated Daisuke. Koushiro leaned into Daisuke. "Ah ah mmm." yawned Koushiro.  
  
"Before we pass out from the sex. Koushiro do you have a timer we could set." asked Daisuke. "Yeah on the bookshelf but its an eggtimer." stated Koushiro. Daisuke took in the fact that Takeru and Koushiro are on his lap. "Taichi-san, Yamato-san. Can you set the time to one hour." stated Daisuke. "I will do it." stated Taichi, getting up to turn the time to 55 minutes. "Sorry Daisuke this one only goes to 55 minutes." stated Taichi. "Ah ha mmm." yawned Daisuke. "It will do. That way we will hopefully wake up." stated Daisuke getting sleepy.   
  
  
"Have a Good Nap Boys." stated Daisuke before passing out with Takeru and Koushiro sleeping in his arms.   
  
  
End Chapter 4 Part 2.  
TBC in Chapter 5: Revealed. The Collar's of Love 

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
